MonMusu Geass
by Sabersonic
Summary: Lelouch had died to complete his Zero Requiem yada, yada, yada, gets sent to another universe, you know the drill. However, there's something quite... "different" about this universe and we're not just talking about the monster girls. Well, maybe not "just".
1. Everyday Life as a Dimensional Exile

**MonMusu Geass**

To be honest, I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from. I'm pretty sure I was sober, even though it does sound like something some coke-head would have come up with. Maybe it was some way to at least speculate the reaction of an anime character that's acknowledged as an anime character, who knows? Either way, here's the brain fart.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou is owned by Okayado, Tokuma Shoten publishing, Tatsuya Yoshihara, and studios Lerche and Seva. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Everyday Life as a Dimensional Exile**

It was done. The Zero Requiem had reached its climax and the world can finally experience peace, true peace. Though Lelouch would be remembered throughout history as a tyrant, a monster, but for the sins he had committed it was an even enough exchange. As the blood flowed from the sword wound in his chest, the life drained from his body, he could barely hear the words uttered by his beloved younger sister; both her mask and her true self.

Though her words were but a blur, he could only surmise as to what she spoke as he struggled out a reply. "Yes…. I… destroy worlds… and… create them… anew…." His eyes grew heavy as he slowly drifted into eternal slumber, no longer able to sense the living world as he felt the embrace of death.

 **THEN TRY LIVING IN THIS WORLD**

A thunderous roar overwhelmed his senses, a voice that was both ancient and divine interrupted his transition into the afterlife, the fate he was sure was that of fire and brimstone as he opened his eyes in surprise.

Only to find his face smack right into the top of an office desk and the rest of his body wreathed in terrible pain. After a moment, he pushed himself off the unfamiliar desk and viewed a room occupied with cubicles and office workers.

Naturally, Lelouch panicked as his Zero Requiem hung in the balance. He did not know how he was alive, but he cannot allow the world to know that he was still alive if world peace is to endure. Especially since he now had a Code within him if the fountain pen that stuck out of his chest was any indication. As if by reflex, he pulled the pen from his regal attire, gotten off the office desk and spoke. "This is not what it looks like! I-"

"What's with the anime character?" Lelouch turned towards the voice and found a young girl, barely into her teenage years with dark skin, yellow irises and black sclera, and had nothing but her long, white locks to cover her shame to which he immediately looked away. It was then did he noticed that the strange girl was not alone as there was another little girl with short, black hair and a single, large purple eye that dominated her face. A tall blonde, red iris woman with a single horn that jutted out from her forehead. And a red headed woman whom had what appeared to be a stitched scar from ear to ear and heterochromian eyes; one green and the other yellow. For some odd reason she reminded Lelouch of Kallen.

It was at that moment in time did Lelouch utter the same words that crossed his thoughts. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short and to the point, but there really wasn't a need to expand upon it. It's also my first foray into the MonMusu fanfiction so naturally it's not gonna come off easy like any of the other stories in that particular category. Don't worry, there will be a longer chapter to help round out this little brain fart of mine and might be inspiring enough for you potential authors to have your hand in it.

Flames and brutally honest reviews are unnecessary; I can do that perfectly well thank you very much. I have my pride to consider after all.


	2. Everyday Life as a Liminal Exchange Stud

**MonMusu Geass**

Yeah, here's the second half of this odd brainfart of an idea. As promised, here's a chapter with a bit more substance. And you know the drill on legality by now.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou is owned by Okayado, Tokuma Shoten publishing, Tatsuya Yoshihara, and studios Lerche and Seva. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Everyday Life as a Liminal Exchange Student**

Lelouch was not happy. After what he had learned, how could he not be frustrated with the world? Being thought of as a monster, a tyrant, evil incarnate was one thing but there were certain amounts of ridicule that someone like him- an anime character no less – could even take without risking his sanity.

Not even the lamia that sat next to him in the car would ease his mood. Not that she had not tried, the poor thing, due to her nervousness of her abroad education in order to learn more about human culture. Even when she had learned that Lelouch was a virtual celebrity, being a living anime character and all, could not get her to break the ice between the two.

"You seem rather moody." Lelouch and the lamia's cultural exchange coordinator, one Kuroko Smith, noted as she drove the car.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Lelouch sarcastically inquired; a tone of voice Smith could never have missed if she tried. "It's not like I just learned that my entire existence is little more than a thinly veiled toy commercial for the amusement of others. That my entire life, all of my failures, has been watched by millions and recorded for posterity and endlessly referenced and forever reminding me of them as if I did need aid in that particular field. And I am certainly not miffed at the very prospect of all the possible relationships that they have me shipped with little logic behind them. Nor am I slightly agitated that the most popular of such 'ships' involve the Knight of Three, my first friend, and my fake brother. No, I am SO glad that since I look so feminine in appearance, I am considered 'the bitch' in all THREE OF THEM!"

"Okay, even I have to admit that the reveal could have been a bit more gently. But still, this could be the chance to clear the air and set the record straight for all of your fans."

"Strange, apparently we're talking about two completely different groups." Lelouch noted with a raised eyebrow. "I had never seen such denial in my life, and everyone has seen my life by now so you know what I'm talking about."

"Just think of the royalties that's bound to come in." Smith noted. "You just might not ever have to worry about money ever again even if you weren't under the Cultural Exchange Program."

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Lelouch countered. "Not with that look in their collective eyes. They might as well be undressing me with their eyes and I'm praying to Eden Vital that it was figuratively and not literally."

"Well that's just one reason you're in the Cultural Exchange Program: To give you the time you need to readjust to your new life before you make that plunge into celebrityhood."

"So it's not because the publicity of my existence and participation alone isn't going to boost the funding on the program?" Lelouch sarcastically inquired.

"Well, we're here!" Smith thanked whatever deities that gave her the escape as the car arrived at their destination. The conversation had just begun to go down a very uncomfortable road.

As the group exited the vehicle, the lamia turned towards Lelouch. "H-hopefully our host family is a kind one."

"To be honest, I'll be thankful if none of them are a full blown otaku." Lelouch replied bluntly. "I've heard too many disturbing stories about over obsessive otakus with just body pillows and posters. I'd rather not risk the legal limits of a fictional character such as myself Miia." The lamia's ears and tail drooped slightly from the statement.

"Don't worry!" Smith cheered as they approached the house. "We've done extensive background checks and each host family has been cleared!"

Soon enough the trio arrived at the assigned house where both Lelouch and Miia will live with their host families. When the door opened and a youth came out with the most unobtrusive face in existence to answer. The usual introductions were made as the Coordinator explained to the young man that he was one of the lucky few chosen to host a liminal exchange student- better yet, two of them with one being a dimensional exile. The typical copy-and-paste speech given by government workers to civilians at large as to be expected of a bureaucracy.

The young man, after he had absorbed the flood of exposition that was aimed at his general direction, did the only action that was sensible for someone of his position; he pointed at himself as he stared at the trio in confusion.

Miia was equally confused, was this not the correct address?

Lelouch, however, was more direct. "This IS the correct address, right?"

Smith gave a simple thumb's up. "It's all good!"

"Somehow I doubt that it's 'all good' considering that-"

"Well I hate to drop and dash, but there's only so much time in the day just to do my job. I'll drop by every now and then to see if everything is going smoothly and no rules are broken." Smith quickly spoke as she both waved goodbye to the group and drove off to leave only an uncomfortable silence.

"…..And she left us. Oh I SO like where this is going!" Lelouch groaned before he turned towards the young man. "I must apologize for this unusual set of circumstances. It would appear that the both of us are assigned with the must unreliable of coordinators available, though this would be under the assumption that there were reliable and competent coordinators in the first place." He added.

"It's alright." The young man answered. "My name is Kimihito Kurusu, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Likewise. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge and this lovely lamia here is named Miia." Lelouch introduced to which said lamia barely squeaked out a hello beneath the blush and embarrassment.

"Well, won't you come inside?" Kurusu invited. "Even if it's only temporary, it's better to come inside rather than stand around outdoors."

"That is true." And Lelouch entered the house with Miia slithered after him. But then he turned towards his new host and inquired. "You seriously don't know who I am?"

"I kinda do." Kurusu answered. "It's my parents who would know you best, anime fans as they are."

"I guess it's a chance of pace at the very least." Lelouch noted. "And where are your parents now, might I ask?"

"They're currently working abroad."

"I guess that only delays the inevitable." Lelouch noted as he scanned the interior of the house. "I must say that you take very good care of your house."

"Why thank you- Wait, why would you say that?" Kurusu inquired.

"Typically men of your age aren't so….. What's the more diplomatic description….? 'Tidy' would be the most opt way to put it."

"The moment you meet my parents, you'll understand why."

"That bad I take it?"

* * *

Despite the initial small chat, when the trio sat at the table in the living room, there was an uncomfortable silence that hung heavily between them. As if there was an elephant in the room that none would wish to address, even though there technically was a metaphoric elephant in the room courtesy of one Coordinator Kuroko Smith.

Soon enough, after enough minutes had past, Kurusu excused himself and left the two alone. It was then did Lelouch spoke to Miia of something he had notice earlier. "Temperature not to your liking I presume?"

"W-what makes you say that?" Miia asked.

"Well the shivers for starters and the fact that you're now currently rubbing your arms for warmth." Lelouch pointed out, to which Miia immediately rescinded such action.

"Well like snakes and other reptiles, lamias are poikilotherms so we're very sensitive to temperature changes." Miia answered.

"Well if climate change continues on as is, that might not be such an issue." Lelouch half-joked when Kurusu returned with blankets. He then handed them to Miia.

"Sorry about that, the air conditioning isn't working right and it'll be some time before someone comes along to at least take a look at it." Kurusu explained as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well it's not your fault." Lelouch shrugged. "Sometimes things just get out of hand no matter how involved you get."

"Well since we'll be living together at the moment, we should at least get along. Right?" Kurusu turned towards Miia whom, in turn, looked away to hide the blush on her face.

For a moment, Lelouch was able to ponder a positive thought about his current circumstances. Sure, his notoriety is exponentially worse than back in Ashford Academy, but with individuals like Kurusu and Miia, he just might be able to find the kind of peace and serenity that he never truly had in the longest of time. Maybe, just maybe, he just might grow to enjoy this new world.

* * *

Famous last words, am I right? Oh of all the shenanigans and hijinks Lelouch'll find himself in the middle of, it makes one wonder if he'll ever miss Milly's own eccentric actions back in the canon series.

My money's on that he will.

Flames and brutally honest reviews are unwarranted, I already have a lamia threatening to violate me if I make her look bad and those will only give her an excuse to- YEOW! MY BUNGHOLE!


	3. Everyday Life with an Anime Character an

**MonMusu Geass**

And here's the third…. Trifecta? Either way, here's how Lelouch'll contribute to the first canon chapter/episode of the series. But first:

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou is owned by Okayado, Tokuma Shoten publishing, Tatsuya Yoshihara, and studios Lerche and Seva. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Everyday Life with an Anime Character and a Lamia**

The alarm had awoken Lelouch from his slumber, to signify that morning had come once again. Though he was thankful that he had no need to attend school academically due to his intelligence, he still had to begin the day early for chores. Only a handful of days had past and already he had developed a routine that would allow the hours to pass by less monotonously and effectively earn his keep in the Kurusu household. Not that it was a requirement, since the Cultural Exchange Program covered much of his living expense provided that the proper receipts were filed. They had even renovated the house to give Miia more room to move due to the size of her snake half, and in only a single day as well with minimal interruption despite the near-frantic pace the construction workers performed.

Then, as he walked down the expanded hallway and towards the stairs, he noticed that the door to Kurusu's bedroom was ajar. After an internal debate on whether or not he should investigate, he opened the door and found that he should have just let sleeping dogs lie.

"Oh Darling, don't be so rough….!" Before Lelouch was a sleep-talking Miia whose coils had wrapped around their host not unlike a boa constrictor. Said host attempted to escape but to no avail as Miia tightened her hold upon her beloved human.

With a sigh, Lelouch approached the bed with the herculean task to awaken Miia and free Kurusu from what would have been one of the more curious demises. He was just at the edge of the bed to shake the lamia's shoulders when Kurusu grabbed hold of the only thing he could reach; the tip of Miia's tail.

That single action alone brought Miia back into full consciousness. "D-Darling? What are you doing to my tail..?"

"I'm pretty sure that he wants you to stop strangling him." Lelouch suggested. Kurusu, who was physically unable to nod his head in agreement, simply rubbed the tip of Miia's tail to prove his point. Surprisingly, Miia's response was a rather feminine gasp of ecstasy.

"I-It's sensitive Darling..!" Miia gasped. It didn't take Lelouch long to figure out what kind of effect Miia's tail tip had.

"Okay! I think we had enough excitement for one morning!" Lelouch spoke authoritatively. "Miia, you need to uncoil yourself from our host before he asphyxiates. Kurusu, you need to let go. Like, right now!"

Soon enough, Kurusu was freed from the confines of both his bed and Miia as the lamia exited the bedroom. He turned towards Lelouch "I don't know how to thank you for that! Who knows what would have happened if you had not walked in."

"Unfortunately, I have a reasonable idea as to what might happen." Lelouch replied. "Do you know what you were doing to Miia when you were rubbing the tip of her tail like that?"

"Well I was trying to get her attention since, well, she was squeezing my heck. And that yelp that she called out just now sounded like it got her attention."

"While we're on such a subject, what did it sound like to you?"

"Well I guess it sounded pretty feminine and with how heavy she was breathing-" It was just then did the gears within Kurusu's mind meshed together did he realize just what Lelouch had prevented from coming into fruition as he stared at his right hand. "…..I need a cold shower."

"And I need to create- What is that thing you people call..? Oh that right, Brain Bleach!"

* * *

Lelouch had finished with Miia's portion of breakfast, namely every single egg-related breakfast item possible under the sun and en mass as Kurusu readied Miia's morning bath earlier. Before he can begin with the cooking of the human portion of their breakfast, with equally sensible human portions, Lelouch had thought that he should at least ask what Kurusu fancied that day. Thus he opened the door to the washroom and inquired. "Kurusu, I just finished Miia's spread, do you want anything else besides-"

His words fell flat as he found Kurusu in the middle of a fixation that involved his forehead, the lip of the sink, and the amount of impacts both could perform in a short span of time. "….Part of me wants to know why, but I really shouldn't."

With those words, Lelouch closed the door to leave Kurusu to his own devices. Some questions were best unanswered as earlier this morning proved.

Soon enough, once Kurusu recovered, the duo began to cook their own breakfast as the morning news blared from the television screen. The top story at that moment revolved around ANM48's newest album and the Cultural Exchange Bill that was introduced three years ago.

"Amazingly enough, the world hasn't changed much since then."

"Yeah, right." Kurusu mused with a sigh. "And to think I used to live a normal life just a few days ago."

"I hope that wasn't in reference to me." Lelouch joked.

"I just can't imagine how I can handle this without you."

"Indeed." Both Kurusu and Lelouch jumped from the voice of one Kuroko Smith who just sat there at the table as if it were a normal thing. "Good morning, Kimihito Kurusu, Lelouch Lamperouge. What's wrong? Surely, you haven't forgotten about me, right? After all, I AM your Cultural Exchange coordinator, Smith!" She declared as she tilted her sunglasses downward rather stylishly.

"Yeah, I know. But that's not the point. What are you doing here?" Kurusu asked as he reset the barstools that both he and Lelouch knocked over in their shock.

"You know, if this was an anime this would be the perfect fourth-wall breaking moment." Lelouch mused.

"Why breakfast, of course." Smith answered. "It's the most important meal of the day, after all."

"You came here to eat?!" Kurusu exclaimed, even though he had readied a bowl of rice.

"At this point, should we even be surprised anymore?" Lelouch bemoaned.

"Also, I'm here to make sure that our host here isn't engaged in prohibited matters." Smith added with a dark voice. "The liminal species that co-mingle with us, if something were to happen to them then severe punishments would have to be carried out."

Smith took one last sip of her coffee before she continued. "As a host, you seem to be largely ignorant of the law. So I came to confirm."

"Ignorant, really?" Lelouch butted into the conversation. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was it not you who brought not only Miia, but myself to the wrong house to begin with?"

"I wasn't supposed to be a host!" Kurusu agreed. "What kind of 'Cultural Exchange Coordinator' would do that?!"

"My… your memories seem to be failing you…" Smith slyly commented.

"It hasn't been that long and you know it…" Lelouch groaned.

"Either way, Miia said that she likes it here, so Kurusu here'll have to suck it up and study the law."

"This is so one-sided…" Kurusu half-whined as he prepared another cup of coffee for Smith, much to his own chagrin.

"Anyway, to make sure-"

"I haven't done anything to hurt her, if that's what you're implying." Kurusu interrupted before he quietly added. "It's more like the other way around."

"The worst we ever did was to spray cold water on her." Lelouch contributed as he showcased the spray bottle. "And that's just to make sure she respects- Damned it! We forgot to put it back in the fridge again!"

"'Hurting' can mean popping her cherry, too." Smith nearly whispered next to Kurusu's ear that nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.

"Wh-why would you say that?! I'd never-" Kurusu barely spoke out.

"You have a working set of genitals, right? So you could go at it if you wanted to." Smith elaborated.

"Okay, why did you spring this out of the blue?" Lelouch asked as well. "Though do I really want to know where this is going?"

"She had made advances with Kurusu right? Lamia's tend to be the passionate type."

"Understatement of the year, this one."

"However, as a representative of her species, losing her virginity to a human would be a diplomatic issue." Smith then turned towards Kurusu. "If you happen to cross that line, you WILL be arrested and she will be deported back to her home country. All her efforts in learning human culture will go to waste. It's sad, but it's the law."

"I understand that it's to protect liminals from traffickers and the like, but should the law even cover something THAT personal?" Lelouch debated. After all, there was an interpretive line between the letter of the law and the spirit.

Smith turned to Kurusu and bluntly asked. "So? Did you fuck her yet?"

"N-no! I swear!" Kurusu exclaimed.

"Again with the left field with you?" Lelouch added as well.

"Really? It never even crossed your mind?" Smith inquired; almost shocked that Kurusu had never even considered the outcome. "Sure, her lower body is that of a snake, but other than that she's got a nice figure, ample breasts, and good looks in general. And she's completely loyal to you."

Smith then seductively held Kurusu's chin and turned it towards her bare face. "And on top of that, you seem to be easily seduced."

"Are you trying to get him into trouble- MIIA DON'T!" Too late came Lelouch's warning as Miia's tail grabbed Kurusu by the neck and dragged him away from Smith.

"What are you doing?!" Miia then coiled her still damp self around Kurusu protectively. "Keep your hands off my Darling, Smith! He's mine!"

"Miia, neck." Lelouch gestured to the lamia.

"Are you listening!" Miia exclaimed to Smith, too deep within tunnel version to notice the hand gesture.

"Relax, I was just joking." Smith spoke to calm down the situation that, in truth, she started. "I was just on my way out anyway." She then added "'Darling-kun', make sure you refrain from any prohibitive activities, okay?" And thus the coordinator left the house tenser that it had earlier.

"I'll just finish up with the cooking if nobody minds." Lelouch offered, desperate for any kind of distraction for what just happened earlier. He used this time to reflect upon his lift the moment he literally crashed into this new world. The mere revelation that in this world, his entire life's story was an anime was a shock, to which the fandom attached to it did little to ease such a cultural blow. Then there is the categorization of him as a liminal being despite genetically human if only it would make the paperwork easier.

Of course, if certain lobbyist had their way, he would instead by a kind of mascot or figurehead to some companies to sell their merchandise as a kind of continual publicity stunt. There were times when he pondered if that would not have been a bad of a path to be forced down. But then he would not have ever crossed paths with Miia the lamia, full of energy and trouble as she was, or even gotten himself acquaintance with Kurusu and thus experienced the kind of peaceful life Nunnally would have wanted for the both of them.

He wondered if she is handling herself well since his passing. Not only his sister, but everyone else he cared about such as those on the Ashford Student Council or what's left of it. Did they enjoyed the new world that he created for them in the darkest moments of his life, when he had given up all hope whatsoever and lost the drive to live?

"Say Kurusu, how do you like your-" Lelouch turned to find both his host and liminal roommate in a compromising position. A position not helped by the fact that Miia only wore a white tee-shirt that was quite damp and the blue shade upon Kurusu's face.

"It's about to… b-break…"

"Miia, no! Bad lamia! Bad, bad lamia!" Lelouch called out as he grabbed the kitchen sink spray head and set the faucet to cold. Unfortunately, the spray hose and the spray of water was just short of range to Miia. "Damned it! Why didn't we put that bloody spray bottle in the fridge?!"

And then, there was a grotesque snap that echoed from the room. "It broke!"

"Darling!" Miia cried out.

A few minutes later, Lelouch watched a video on how to fix a dislocated shoulder to help Kurusu. All the while Miia cried apologies in a corner. "Darling! I'm so sorry!"

"I-is this the right- ITAI!" Kurusu yelped in pain.

"Damned if I knew." Lelouch confessed as he continued to pull on Kurusu's dislocated arm and pressed his foot against his back. "I'm just following these bloody directions and trust me when I say that this technique is the least violent of what I found."

Perhaps living with a rabid otaku wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

And there we have it. A bit of slice of what would happen if Lelouch crashed into the MonMusu universe where he's considered an anime character. It's pretty much up in the air in how Lelouch'll deal with the shenanigans and misadventures of Kurusu and his liminal harem that he'll no doubt collect like they're poke'mon.

I do have a few crazy ideas for Lelouch to suff- I mean experience through so there just might be a chapter or two to pop up, I just don't know when.

Let me know of what you think of this yarn's potential so far, and let's no go into flame or brutally honest reviews. I know that this isn't the- PAPI, NO! This isn't the time! I promise that your time will come and- NO! Don't pull-!


	4. Everyday Life on a Not-Date

**MonMusu Geass**

Well here's a little continuation of the previous chapter. And yes, it pertains to that particular chapter/part of episode one of the canon story. So what changes will I do in this one? Well let's find out together shall we, but first review replies from the few of you that did leave some.

 **JAKEkenstein** – Well I do have a few ideas to change it up a bit as I've noted in my PM reply, though I don't want to spoil it too much for the other readers beyond "first one's coming up soon".

 **Guest** – I'm not too sure which you are referring to. Do you mean Lelouch's reaction to the fandom's favorite shipping of him? How both Kurusu and Lelouch have a spray bottle of ice, cold water not unlike what one have to discipline a pet? Or is it the off-hand suggestion of what Kurusu nearly did to get Miia to let him go?

For that last one, you can thank FGB for pointing it out in their review of the anime series.

And let's not forget ye ol' legal coverage.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou is owned by Okayado, Tokuma Shoten publishing, Tatsuya Yoshihara, and studios Lerche and Seva. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Everyday Life on a Not-Date**

"It's a date, a date. Today we're on a date. I'm on a date with my darling. A date!" Miia sang as she slithered down the street. In actuality, it was little more than a field trip suggested by Smith for the lamia to experience human culture outside of the house. Previously, the cultural exchange coordinator had reminded both Kurusu and Lelouch of the rules regarding the escort of Miia out into the open world, with a noticeably heavy emphasis on NOT taking the lamia to any of the local love hotels.

"Would you cut that out already! It's embarrassing!" Kurusu exclaimed. "And this is NOT a date!"

"Especially considering that I'm the fifth-wheel here." Lelouch noted as he donned a hoodie sweater, glasses and medical mask over his face in an effort to hide his identity from the public. He certainly did not want to cross pass with his rabid fans, and was not interested in hearing arguments for their preferred relationship shipping. It still astonished him how so many people could confuse a close friendship with another boy into one of romance.

Though, even he had to shamefully admit that the fangirls who cosplay as Suzaku made it too tempting of a consideration for his psychological comfort.

"That's right." Kurusu agreed. "We're here to get you used to human society, you know."

"So, it's a date in human society, then!" Miia declared, much to the chagrin of their human host.

"One track mind, this one." Lelouch mused.

"Hurry up, Darling! You remember what Ms. Smith told us, right?"

"Y-yeah…." Kurusu reluctantly agreed, not at all pleased with the recall of the conversation with said cultural exchange coordinator.

"How could we forget?" Lelouch sarcastically added. "Especially in how much venom-"

"Say, does that guy look like that Code Geass character?" A passer-by inquired their fellow companion.

"OMG! It is! It's Lelouch Lamperouge!"

"Seriously!?" Lelouch exclaimed in abject annoyance. "How could you tell?!"

"Let's go, Darling!" Miia announced as she grabbed hold of Kurusu's neck with her tail. "Our date awaits!" And thus the two dashed down the sidewalk as Kurusu yelled in surprise, if not abject horror.

"D-did you two just ditch me?!" Lelouch gasped. "And for the last time, Miia, this is NOT a date!" He struggled to follow both Miia and the captive Kurusu down the street. A task that was normally beyond his physical abilities in his old life and the new, but the mob of fans that were not too far behind him provided excellent motivation.

* * *

Over an hour and a half had past and Lelouch was barely able to escape his rabid fandom that had discovered him and no doubt reported his last location via social media. However, as a result, he had lost track of Kurusu and Miia on their not-date as he leaned against a wall and gulped heavy breaths of air into his starved lungs.

"I…don't get it…." Lelouch heaved as his lungs burned, his legs burned, his entire body burned from overt physical exhaustion. "He…he was thicker and… heavier than…. me…. How could… he…. Keep up for…. So… long….?"

Soon enough, his body was no longer oxygen starved as he looked about his surroundings. "Great, now how do I find them?" Lelouch pondered as he pushed off the wall he leaned against and headed towards the general direction of a small shop that advertised that it served all species-

"Dummy!" And thus Lelouch's inquiry was answered as Kurusu was flung out of the glass siding doors of the shop and to the other side of the street.

It took only a moment for the displaced anime character to process the event that just occurred before him before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Ask a stupid question…" He then crossed the street to help Kurusu up from what looked like he had been to hell and back.

With the current rate of the Kurusu household as of late, it was nearly a daily occurrence.

"You know, Darling, only a pervert would steal a girl's panties!" Miia accused as the trio walked down the sidewalk.

"I didn't mean to!" Kurusu defended himself. "I didn't know they were panties!"

"I don't even want to ask…." Lelouch bemoaned.

Miia then chuckled from Kurusu's reaction. "Besides, if you were curious, you could have asked me to show them Darling."

"H-hey!" Kurusu exclaimed. "I told you…"

"Again, this is not a date." Lelouch reminded Miia, however before a retort could be uttered, the most unpleasant of human couples had emerged from behind and began to heckle.

"Holy shit, the hell is that thing?!" The bleached lock thug exclaimed. "It said 'Darling'!"

"Oh my god! It looks so creepy and gross!" The aged-like ganguro sneered. Miia's eyes narrowed in anger and was about to act when Lelouch raised his hand before her.

"You know, that's not a polite way to comment to someone that you only met on the street." Lelouch cautioned as he approached the couple.

"And what's it to you?" The thug inquired.

"Well I don't think I need introductions." Lelouch then lowered the hood and removed his glasses. "I think my reputation proceeds me as well as what I am capable of." The immortal announced as the couple found themselves terrified, for they were familiar enough with Code Geass to know that Lelouch had the geass of absolute obedience, to follow any and all orders without question. "That lamia happens to be a friend of mine and I am not fond of those who disrespect my friends." His eyes then glowed with the sigil of geass. "So then, which order do you prefer?"

Their reply was a terrified scream as they ran off in the opposite direction.

"…Can you really use your Geass, Lelouch?" Kurusu asked uncomfortably.

"No," Lelouch replied as his eyes turned back to normal. "But they don't need to know that." It was then did the flash of cell phone cameras draw their attention to the crowd that nearly surrounded them. "Eh, it was worth it."

"Uhm, excuse me, everyone…." Kurusu attempted to calm the ever deteriorated situation down without success. "You shouldn't be taking photos without permission! So if you'd kindly stop…" A plea that fell upon deaf ears.

"Darling…" Miia slithered close to Kurusu. "Could we go somewhere private?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Miia," Lelouch spoke out. "I doubt you were the center of attention now."

"Why do you say that-" Miia turned to find that Lelouch was crowded by fans whom clustered around the anime character to have a selfie with him while others captured his image and posted upon social media.

"Call it a hunch."

Kurusu then grabbed Miia and pulled her free from the crowd. "We're a bit too far from home… A karaoke box is still a no-go…"

"Hey!" Lelouch chased after the duo. "Don't you go off and ditch me again!"

"Somewhere private…." Kurusu pondered.

A brief time later, in a twist of fate, the trio found themselves in a back alley that leads into the lobby of one Hotel Loveless.

"I swear…" Lelouch groaned. "Did I piss off some god or something for this to happen?"

The voices drew closer as the trio had little recourse but to enter the love hotel. With a room paid, Kurusu and Miia rushed into the elevator and left a confused clerk and Lelouch behind. "Don't ask." He warned the clerk. "Just… don't ask."

Once in the room, Miia went into the bathroom to freshen up and Kurusu sat upon the foot of the bed while Lelouch sat upon one of the chairs. It was impossible for Lelouch to not notice Kurusu's nervous look upon his face and spoke before the poor host had a mental break down. "If it makes you feel any better, I doubt Miia's interested in a ménage à trois, as am I."

"A-a what?"

"Best if you don't know." Lelouch advised. "You won't be as scarred as me."

Before Kurusu could even ask, Miia emerged from the bathroom refreshed, revitalized, and donned in little more than a bathrobe that left little to the imagination. "The bath here's no match for the one at home, but it was still pretty nice."

"Mi-Miia, are you okay?" Kurusu barely spoke out as he attempted to not get aroused by the lamia's current state of dress, which was barely decent.

"Yeah, it's pretty relaxing here." The lamia replied as she slithered onto the bed.

"Gee, I wonder why…." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"But this is a hotel, right?" Miia innocently asked. "I don't have anything for staying the night…"

"It's okay; we're here for a breather… We don't have to stay overnight."

"Eh? But isn't that what hotels are for?" Miia tilted her head in innocent confusion. "What do people do in here, then?"

"G-gee, I wonder why!" Kurusu squeaked out.

"Nice save." Lelouch deadpanned. It was then did Miia discover rather incriminating evidence for the hotel's true purpose.

"By the way, what's this?" The lamia asked with two wrapped condoms in her fingers. "Gum?"

"J-just leave that be, okay!" Kurusu panicked.

"Either way, we need to occupy ourselves until everything outside calms down so we can get back without being harassed. Especially by 'my' fanbase." Lelouch advised as he approached the flat screen TV and picked up the remote control. "Let's see if there's anything to watch besides twiddling our collective thumbs."

With the press of the power button, Lelouch was graced with an image of a couple in a rather compromising position that gave the viewer ample screen time of their conjoined genitalia. He could not have turned the television set any quicker than he had done now. "Yeah, I believe the appropriate wording for something like that for a situation like now for you people is 'nope'."

A brief period of uncomfortable silence passed before anyone spoke. "I guess humans really don't like us, huh…?" The lamia mused as both Kurusu and Lelouch glanced towards Miia. "They're only being nice to us because the law tells them to… Maybe the both of you are being nice too only for the sake of not being arrested?"

"Technically I'm a liminal so that's not really true." Lelouch countered.

"That's not true of me eith-" It was then did Miia disrobed the bathrobe and unveiled her vulnerable, bare self to Kurusu.

"Whoh! Time and place, Miia! Time and place!" Lelouch called out to reason. "Okay, I know how ironic that sounds, but my point still stands!"

Lelouch then rushed into the bathroom to find some kind of water container and some cold water to splash onto Miia and Kurusu before they did something they would regret. Ultimately, in his rush, he decided to improvise with a bath stool and filled it with semi-luke warm water and rushed back into the bedroom.

Only to become intimate with a door that was propelled by an explosion and knocked him out cold.

* * *

Lelouch groaned as he picked himself up from the rubble. An armored police officer helped him the rest of the way up. "Are you alright?"

"Thankfully I'm immortal, but that doesn't stop the ringing in my ears…" Lelouch replied. "What happened- actually, do I need to know what happened?" He looked around to see several armored police officers in the ruined love hotel room.

"Nothing more than a misunderstanding, is all." The officer answered.

"Looks more like a civil law suit to me." Lelouch mused as the he and the last of the armored police officers descended from the elevator and into the lobby.

"….Did I overdo it?" And found Kurusu had knocked out the rude couple from earlier with but a single swing of his fist.

"What did you do now…?" Lelouch groaned as he palmed his face. He knew that he would not look forward to the answer when they eventually get home, but as the lone logical mind he had to hear it.

Night has fallen at last, and the trio returned to the Kurusu household via the aid of their cultural exchange coordinator Smith.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Whom currently bandaged Kurusu's wounded right fist from the earlier punch.

"Oh, shut it. You're a man, aren't you?" Smith scolded as Lelouch was in the kitchen and began final preparations for the curry dinner. After the excitement from earlier that day, a simple meal was the most they could ask for. "And no worries, you just hurt your joint."

"Considering how far those two idiots flew, it's a miracle how you only got a sprained wrist." Lelouch commented.

"Speaking of which,-" Kurusu began just after Smith had finished the bandage wrapping of his wrist.

"Oh, no need to worry. You pretty much hurt yourself worse than the people you punched." Smith interrupted.

"The bruises say otherwise." The immortal quipped.

"Anyway, just relax. We spoke to them and settled things out in court." Smith spoke as a dark aura radiated from her body in such intensity that it caused Kurusu to flinch. For Lelouch, it was barely a Tuesday.

"Best of luck to the both of you, then!" And Smith left the living room. Though not long afterwards, Miia cautiously slithered into the room.

"Darling… Why did you do that?" The lamia inquired as she glanced at the bandaged wrist of Kurusu's right arm.

"Look, if I do it, it's just an ordinary fight." Kurusu explained as he stood up from the couch. "People like them are not worth you getting deported. Besides…" He then nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Even though you're a lamia, you're still a girl first and foremost, Miia. And bullying a girl is something I just can't forgive. That's basically it."

Kurusu then turned back towards Miia. "Is that a satisfying answer?"

"Three… Two… One…" Lelouch counted down before Miia tackled Kurusu to the ground.

"…And here we go again…." Kurusu groaned as Miia tightly hugged him.

"Like old faithful, these two…." Lelouch commented as he rolled his eyes towards the absurdness of the entire affair.

"I'm so happy!" Miia exclaimed joyfully. "You actually see me as a girl!"

Then the lamia, charged with positive emotions, lifted her shirt to expose her bare mammaries. "Okay then, let's continue on where we left off."

"Miia no!" Lelouch exclaimed. "No nookie! Bad lamia!" He rushed to the refrigerator to pull out the spray bottle, only to find that it was empty. "Oh come on!"

"Hold it!" Kurusu exclaimed. "We just avoided you getting deported! Are you really going to undo all of that?!"

"It's okay," Miia rationalized as she stripped Kurusu to his boxer shorts. "I'll be having my first sexual experience then!"

"Bad touch! Bad touch!" Kurusu exclaimed.

"We need an adult! We need an adult!" Lelouch yelled out as well as he filled the spray bottle with cold water.

"Oh, by the way Darling-kun," Smith called out as she pulled open the living room door, barely granted Miia and Kurusu the chance to pull away and look presentable enough to not arouse suspicion. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Wh-what are you doing Ms. Smith?" Miia half-yelled.

"Eh? I was getting hungry." Smith answered. "So I figured I'd let you guys treat me."

"Don't decide that on your own!" Kurusu countered.

"Mmh… Dealing with today's dispute sure was a pain…" Smith blackmailed as she keeled over in faux-exhaustion.

"We're having curry tonight." Lelouch answered from the kitchen as he placed a plate upon a table. "I've already set the table for you."

"Oh! How humble of you!" Smith exclaimed as she unsurprisingly recovered, though both Kurusu and Miia could not help but wonder what Lelouch had planned.

"And we'd finally got a good mood going~!" Miia mumbled a complaint.

"Oh right, Miia," Smith remembered as she pulled out the lamia's panties. "You forgot this." Miia, to the surprise of no one, shrieked of embarrassment as she both covered her shame and reached out for the unmentionable item.

For Lelouch's part, he didn't see the need to inform Smith that he spiked her curry with Tobasco pepper sauce. After all she had put him through, the cultural exchange coordinator deserved no less.

* * *

Well looks like Lelouch finally gave someone their just deserts. Okay granted, it's more like curry, but the point still stands.

And that should conclude Miia's introduction arc and, for those of you familiar with both the manga and the anime, she'll have to "share" the spotlight with other characters. And you especially know who's coming up next.

So let's not do with any flames or brutally honest reviews shall we? We certainly don't want to discourage- Papi please! You're coming up next chapter so just be pati- YEOW! MY LEFT NUT! Why does it always have to be the left one- KAYAHA! I didn't mean both of them! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE BOTH OF THEM?!


	5. Everyday Life with a Co-Protagonist and

**MonMusu Geass**

And here's the arrival of another chapter of this wonderfully odd brainfart of mine, and with it a new character. Who is it? Well if you're familiar with the manga/anime, it should be very obvious.

If not, you're just here for Lulu suffering, aren't you? Not that I blame you for the idea.

And speaking of which, let's take a look at the reviews since last we met.

 **Ewertondragon** – Oh, he will. I'm not planning on him just being the phallic blocker for the whole thing. I got two sure hits and at least one I'm on the fence about. Probably should ask everyone's opinion when that particular chapter pops up eventually.

 **edboy4926** \- Unfortunately, that'll be a "no" for that one. Then again, it's not like Kimihito needs any kind of geass since *redacted due to manga spoilers* so it's not really necessary.

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER** – Yeah, as if he wasn't bothered enough by his fangirls in his old life, now he has to contend with the fandom of this new life that's quite familiar with the anime. And yes, unfortunately he is quite familiar with the fandom's own works on the internet.

Oh well, at least he has a ring video of a certain speedycake AMV on his smart phone to help relax him at times.

 **Bookcoda** – Yeah, even I have no idea where it came from. Still, it'll be an interesting journey for all of us.

 **Paxloria** – While there are in-character plausibilities for both Smith and Miia to not notice Lelouch as much as Kurusu, you do have a point and shall intergrate more interaction, starting with this chapter.

You see people? If you don't insult an author or treat them as if they were a mindless toddler, criticism can be easily accepted rather than rage-quit worthy.

And speaking of rage worthy, here's some more legal mumbo jumbo to cover my derriere. It's not like any of us are getting paid.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou is owned by Okayado, Tokuma Shoten publishing, Tatsuya Yoshihara, and studios Lerche and Seva. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Everyday Life with a Co-Protagonist and a Harpy**

The next day, Lelouch carried a load of laundry up the stairs towards the second floor patio to air dry. Miia and Kimihito were already up there with a previous load and he simply had to get the second load ready for the same. Still, he could not help but use this brief period of peace and calm to mentally reflect on a few topics. One such topic being the issue of the spray bottle being unavailable at the most inopportune times.

True, Miia can be unpredictable at times and there were frantic moments when they have been caught unawares, but it was too frequent an occurrence to be mere negligence. He had made sure each time he was in the kitchen that the spray bottle was full of water and at the proper temperature, even when he knew that Miia and Kirihito were alone in a room he made sure that the spray bottle was ready, and yet each time it was simply not an option for a variety of reasons.

Perhaps he should invest in a squirt gun the next time Kirihito and himself were at the supermarket-

"DARLING!" The lamia's panicked shriek echoed from above in abject horror. Lelouch simply sighed.

"It's as if I can't leave the two of them alone for five minutes…" Lelouch bemoaned before he climbed the steps.

Only to be knocked down by a one-lamia stampede that sent the laundry load, the laundry basket, and he sprawled against the floor and the front door. The house still spinned as Miia pulled him from the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Darling'sbeenkidnappedbyagiantbluebird!Weneedtosavehim!" Miia spoke in a blur which barely brought the house level before she began to drag Lelouch with her.

"Miia, wait! Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Lelouch cried out as he held firm the door frame. Granted, his ligaments and sinew in his joints protested painfully.

"Why?!" Miia exclaimed in a panic. "We have to rescue Darling now!"

"We need to get our certification cards." Lelouch answered.

"But why do we even need them?"

"Because a few short moments in getting them is far more preferable to a few hours due to our being about without Kurusu and those cards." Lelouch logically explained. "If we can explain the situation to any law enforcement, they may even help us as well."

With great reluctance and sense of urgency, Miia went to get her own certification card while Lelouch located his own. Soon enough, they were ready to find Kirihito when Lelouch inevitably asked. "So, how will we find him?"

Miia pointed "That bird thing went that way!"

"General direction, eh?" Lelouch mused with heavy shoulders. "Well I guess we should just head towards any commotion involving birds-" It was then did he notice that Miia wrapped her tail around his midsection. "…Eden Vita-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AH-H-H-H-H!" Lelouch was dragged as Miia slithered at improbably high speeds in her search for Kirihito.

The entire "trip" to find Kimihito was little more than an incomprehensible blur as Miia rushed towards her impromptu goal. When he will reflect upon this time in the near future, Lelouch would note in amazement how he had not crashed into anything as the lamia took such sharp turns at each intersection.

Then again, Miia did use part of her body to grasp hold onto him so it would be little more than innate self-preservation to not impact her tail on anything else injuries would result.

"Stop! You're gonna drown me!" It was a miracle Lelouch even heard Kimihito's voice as well as Miia when they cut through the neighborhood park. He turned to look at the lamia and found a look upon her face soured with angered annoyance as she recognized the kidnapper; a blue haired and feathered bird-girl. Lelouch could only assume that she was a Harpy, though how she was in the water fountain in the nude, he'd rather not ponder too deeply.

"There you are!" Miia exclaimed.

"Miia?" Kimihito inquired. "How did you-" He then saw the lamia's face and aura and wisely clammed shut.

"You bird brat!" Miia half-roared. "First you stole my Darling, and now this… That's so unfair!"

"What are you saying?!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised- ACK!" Lelouch then found himself the recipient of Miia's subconscious frustrations. "M-Miia! Too tight!"

"I want to run away with my Darling too, you damned bird!" Miia then challenged the harpy. "It's so unfair! Just go die!"

"Wait, what are you two-" Kimihito, ever the diplomat, attempted to resolve the conflict peacefully. An expert strategist, he was not as he placed himself between the riled up lamia and harpy. Too late he realized the mistake he made as was broadsided by Miia's tail which entangled itself around the harpy's lower torso.

"You skinny little bird bitch! I'll boil your booby ass and make chicken soup out of it!" Miia growled as Lelouch, now freed from the lamia's aggressive and frustrated tail, picked himself up from the ground and recovered.

"Who're you calling 'booby' with these things?!" The harpy exclaimed as she used her talons to rip Miia's shirt open, all the while poor Kimihito's face was scratched up from said talons. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Say what now?!"

"Okay, I think that's enough now-" Lelouch spoke as he placed an arm in between the lamia and the harpy. On retrospect, he was glad that he was immortal because as he placed his primary arm out, both the unknown harpy and Miia performed an attack against the other; attacks that Lelouch's arm simultaneously intercepted.

"L-Lulu!" Miia exclaimed in horror as the harpy was speechless at the terrible wound Lelouch suffered. He hissed in agonized pain as his right forearm barely hung onto his elbow from his sinews, blood oozed from exposed veins and arteries.

"Eden Vital, this hurts so much!"

"You see! You two really need to cut it out!" Kimihito exclaimed to the two liminal girls. "You can't just have a catfight here in the middle of-" It was then that the host noticed that the crowd no longer paid any attention to the two battling liminals. "…Wait, what?"

"Th-that's what I was trying to tell you guys," Lelouch spoke out in less strain as the code repaired much of the mangled joint. "Something else popped up." He gestured towards the little girl that was stuck in a nearby tree in an attempt to reclaim a trapped balloon. Naturally, the crowd was more concerned with the plight of the girls than the public indecency of two liminal females.

"Don't move!"

"Someone call the police!"

"No, the fire department!"

"She doesn't want to take off?" The still nude harpy inquired.

"This could be bad…!" Miia noted, still oblivious to the holes in her shirt that exposed her chest to the entire world.

"What's bad is your lack of clothes!" Kimihito exclaimed to the two liminal girls with an armful of clothes. "Put these on!" Miia immediately covered her chest as Kirihito placed a jacket upon her shoulders. The unknown harpy girl was already donned in her clothes in record time.

"But man," Kirihito noted as he looked up at the fear-stricken child. "This is dangerous… What should we do?"

"Alright! Leave it to Papi!" The harpy, Papi, volunteered. "I can just fly up there and peck at her until she takes off!"

"Wait, stop!" Kimihito called out, but was too late as Papi leaped into the air.

Only to fall flat on her face. "Ah, I can't fly…" Papi noted as she lifted her wings from the ground and looked at them. "Is it because my feathers are too wet!? Was I in the bath for too long..?!"

"Perfect YouTube moment and I didn't get my cellphone ready in time." Lelouch noted with a sigh.

Kimihito then approached Papi. "Listen up, Papi. Humans aren't harpies! We can't just 'take off' and fly like you!" He scolded. "Falling from heights can be really dangerous or even deadly for us! I hurt my foot pretty badly when I fell earlier, too…" Papi could barely look Kirihito in the eyes.

"Don't worry Darling! I can take care of this!" Miia declared as she tied the front of the shirt closed. "Tree climbing is a lamia specialty!" She then wrapped her tail around the trunk of the tree and began to slither around and upwards towards the branches.

"Miia…" Kimihito noted as he gazed upon Miia climbing the tree.

"Jeez, this tree has a ton of leaves!" Miia complained in between prickling yelps of pain. "Huh? Where'd she go? Ouch! They're sticking to me!"

With a sight, Lelouch approached the tree. "Lelouch? What are you doing?" Kimihito called out, which drew the attention of the crowd onto the anime character whom they had just recognized.

"I have a feeling that I should be Miia's Plan 'b'." Lelouch answered back as he stood beneath the branch the little girl clung to tightly. He then opened his arms wide enough to catch the little girl should she fall.

"Will your arm be okay? It just healed from earlier."

"It should be well enough."

"A ghost!" The little girl squealed in fright, enough for her to lose her balance and fall from the tree branch. Miia attempted to leap towards the girl as her tail wrapped around the tree branch as an anchor point, but she narrowly missed the girl's hand.

Lelouch knew something like this would happen, so he widened his stance and readied himself to catch the falling girl safely. Just as Papi flew just above him and intercepted the little girl. "My wings are still too heavy!"

"…Son of a- GURK!" Lelouch was crushed by Papi's fall, even though it softened the impact for both the harpy and the little girl.

Papi, after she winced in anticipation to a hard impact on the ground, opened her eyes to see that she landed right on top of Lelouch whose right heel touched his left ear. She sat up and looked at the immortal. "You saved me?"

Poor Lelouch, Papi had quickly forgotten that he had gone to catch the little girl earlier, the same little girl now in her lap.

Kimihito then approached the harpy. "Good job, Papi." He congratulated. "Granted, the ending could have been done better, but you did it." Papi smiled from the encouragement.

"Can I get up now?" Lelouch asked in pain.

Later on, the mother of the little girl thanked Papi. "Grh… And I tried so hard…" Miia groaned with her hair covered in leaves.

"Don't worry, I know you did." Kimihito comforted the lamia as he brushed away the leaves from her head. The squeaks of a bicycle break then caught their attention.

"Oh?" The police officer noted in confusion. "I heard there was a kid stuck in a tree around here…"

"He's late!" Miia noted.

"Not exactly first responder material, this one." Lelouch quipped.

"No worries, we already got her down safely- thanks to this girl here." Kirihito patted Papi's head, much to Miia's chagrin.

"Liver and onions, yet again." Lelouch quipped once more as Miia gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.

"Really? Good work!" The police officer saluted.

"Thank you!" Papi saluted back, though more likely in mimicry.

"By the way…" The police officer recalled. "You two are liminal exchange students, right?"

"With one technicality." Lelouch added with a raised finger.

"An anime character? Cool- Wait!" The police officer shook his head as he recovered his train of thought. "I mean, where are your host families?"

"My darling is my host." Miia answered.

"And we have our certification cards." Lelouch flashed said identification material.

"Oh right, they said that they were going to deflower me." Papi recalled.

"Come again?" Lelouch and Miia snapped their attention back upon Papi.

"No! It's 'deport'!" Kimihito corrected. "And it means they're kicking you out of the country!"

"Wha-a-a-a-a-a-a-at!?" Papi exclaimed.

"So does that mean….?" The police officer awaited the answer as Papi drew closer to Kirihito.

With a single glance upon the Harpy, Kimihito did not spare a second thought as he declared. "I-I'm her host! All three are living with me!"

"Darling…" Miia could not help but be smitten by Kirihito's actions.

"Okay then, can you just show me her certification." And in that instance, Kimihito realized that he had just dug his own grave.

"A competent police officer…" Lelouch noted. "Now that's an interesting surprise."

"Why thank you!" The police officer humbly took the compliment with an embarrassed look upon his face and a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Miia nearly hissed.

"What? It's a genuine surprise." Lelouch answered. "Other than his timing, he's actually doing his job diligently." Unsurprising, the police officer took the praise in stride. "I mean all the 'law enforcement' I had encountered in my past life were either incompetent or corrupt. This is actually a nice change of pace for once. I mean he actually asked if we had our certification cards instead of just taking our word at face value."

"No problem," Smith announced as she flashed Papi's certification card, much to everyone's shock. "I got that right here!"

"Speak of the devil." Lelouch noted.

* * *

"Wow… that was crazy." Kimihito recalled back at the house later that day. "How did you get her certification card so quickly?"

"Yeah…." Lelouch noted in a suspicious tone as he stared down Smith. "It seems a little TOO convenient."

"Why shouldn't it be?" Smith turned towards Lelouch. "I've already had it with me."

"Huh? Why?" Kimihito asked from the coffee machine.

"I'm not liking where this is going…" Lelouch noted.

"Well, we couldn't find a host family willing to put up with such a frequent runaway. So I was actually on my way to for-" Smith cleared her throat. "I mean, ASK you to take care of Papi, _Darling-kun_ , but she then flew off."

"You were the coordinator she ran away from?!" Kimihito then recalled Smith's wording. "Wait, does that mean that…"

"Yes, Kimihito." Lelouch answered for Smith. "We have a new housemate."

"WHAT?!" Miia exclaimed as she now realized what just happened.

"On that note, Papi-chan," Smith turned towards the harpy. "Welcome to your new home!"

"Really?" Papi nearly squealed in delight from the revelation.

"He's the boss of the house, so make sure to do what he says." Smith advised the harpy.

"Okay!"

"Just wait a minute! Do you really think it's a good idea to have three liminals under the same roof?!" Kimihito exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, you just set a precedent, Kimihito." Lelouch answered once again for Smith. "With Miia and myself under the same roof, it was inevitable that there'll be more. It was just a matter of time."

"So more renovations to the house then?"

"Probably, if not very likely."

"Why not? It'll just be fine!" Smith answered before she barely mumbled. "Right?"

The was a pause before Kimihito inquired. "You really have no idea how to do your job, do you?!"

"What was your first clue?" Lelouch added.

Smith diplomatically chose not to respond to the two men's quips as she turned back to the harpy. "Alright then! Don't go flying away again, Papi-chan!"

"Don't worry!" Papi reassured Smith as she hugged Kimihito's arm. "I may not be able to understand complicated things, but that's something I can remember! 'Cause that means that I'll be able to be with Boss! All the time!"

Papi then started to half-drag Kimihito towards the bathroom. "Let's take a bath, Boss! We can continue from where we left off earlier!"

"Hey! Don't pull!" Kimihito protested. "My foot still hurts! Stop! Stop…" It was then he turned towards Miia.

"I'd better get the spray bottle." Lelouch knew that Miia wasn't going to react to Papi's actions peacefully. Rather it'll be rather violent as he went to the kitchen and received the spray bottle from the refrigerator.

"Why not?" Lelouch nearly snapped his own neck as he looked back at the Lamia. "Darling, keep Papi company."

"Wh-Okay…" Kimihito fell into a stupor as Papi dragged him to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long in there!" Miia cautioned as the bathroom door closed.

"You didn't hit your head in that tree earlier, did you?" Lelouch asked in stark confusion.

"I have to agree with Lelouch here," Smith added. "You are taking this surprisingly well, Miia-chan. I thought you'd be angry."

"Wh-why would I be?" The lamia answered. "Sure, having someone barge into our house like this is annoying. But she's just a child! Yes, Papi's a child! Just a child!" Miia's voice was heavily laced with obvious denial. "Wereas I'm an adult and can control myself!"

"Really?" Lelouch quipped. "Since when?"

Miia turned sharply and faced Lelouch, her tail shook as if she were a rattlesnake. "Lulu…." She half-growled.

"Though aren't harpy's build to be small?" Lelouch recalled.

"Yes, she's actually Miia-chan's age." Smith answered, much to Miia's wide-eyed shock. "Harpies evolved to have smaller, lighter bodies for flight so she's a lot older than she looks-"

Unsurprisingly, Miia quickly slithered and rammed the bathroom door down with her tail. "Never mind, Darling! I'll go with her!"

To Kimihito's chagrin, he was behind said door that was now atop of him.

Lelouch then sighed before he noted. "I'll be back with the first aid kit."

Granted, there were new developments. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't have a moment of peace. Those would surely come back eventually, right?

* * *

Y-y-y-y-y-yeah, I have my doubts for that one.

To be honest, with how I planned this chapter, I thought it was going to be a short entry but it ended up being of average length. Also, props on Paxloria for pointing out the whole thing with the spray bottle. It was supposed to be a running gag and an excuse for why Lelouch isn't able to stop Miia's advances quickly enough, but I think this would make it a bit more plausible and arguably more hilarious.

Next up, for those familiar with the manga/anime, will have a slight twist compared to the canon. What kind of twist? Well speculate and wait until it's time.

Speaking of which, for the last three chapters I had addressed Kimihito by his surname, Kurusu. But in this chapter, I instead addressed him by his given name. I'm just curious if anyone has a particular preference for our eyeless protagonist/self-insertion character. Surname or Given?

Anyway, let's not get into flame and brutally honest territory. I already have a strict, honor-obsessed centaur and I do not need her to have any more excuses to- YEOW! Watch where you're swinging that thing! And seriously, how can that thing be even THAT sharp?! It's a fake- EEP! Shutting up now.


	6. Everyday Life with a Code-Bearer and a C

**MonMusu Geass**

And here's another chapter in this cannabis-induced brainfart of mine and this time it's a break in canon!

Well…. Shipping canon anyway… You'll see why in a moment if you're not familiar with the anime/manga. For those of you who are, it's OH so obvious and answers one of the more pressing questions asked about this fanfic crack.

Now that I mentioned it, there aren't too many reviews from the last update for me to comment on. Oh well, more time for the story. But first, a public service announcement.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou is owned by Okayado, Tokuma Shoten publishing, Tatsuya Yoshihara, and studios Lerche and Seva. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Everyday Life with a Code-Bearer and a Centaur**

It was early morning and Lelouch had returned from a hefty supply run from the neighborhood supermarket. Kimihito had initially planned to do such an errand, but Lelouch had insisted since his host has done so much housework with little rest, especially with two "lively" liminals under the same roof. It was only proper, as a guest of this world, which he should pass hospitality back somehow and giving him a moment of rest seemed like the most logical conclusion. He had also argued that he needed to get a better survey of the land for lack of a better phrase since he would have to contribute to the Kurusu Household more, even if the Cultural Exchange Program covered all the expenses and especially for the necessities of the liminal species. Granted, he could have stayed a home-stay and live off the Cultural Exchange Program, but that simply was not Lelouch.

Sure, he could make loads of money as a living anime character, but the media and fanbase that camped just outside their front door discouraged such a thought. Well, that one sleazy corporate agent that wanted to take a mold of his phallic organ to mass produce and distribute to the masses had put any idea of taking advantage of his anime celebrityhood deeply entrenched into the 'nope' category.

No, he needed an occupation that best suited his best characteristics. Generally his intelligence and charisma. While he certainly can't run for office, and his entire life story that involved political maneuvers had shown that he can govern wisely and fairly, he had decided that the last political office he would ever hold was that of Britannia's emperor. He did not seek to have a public life, despite claims to the contrary to who knows how many who urged him to be in the limelight even more. Since he was technically considered a student, why not take advantage of that and gain a college degree or even a master's degree in the sciences? Though this world did not have the equivalent of sakuradite, that doesn't mean that it was limited to technological advancement as their own history had shown. And considering the numerous international crises involving resources and energy production, he could at least help contribute to the solution.

Though Kimihito had conceited on that front, he did point out to the aforementioned crowd that laid siege to their house. Lelouch simply answered that he was intelligent enough to find ways to elude them, and he did but just barely. Though the media and fandom were not as intelligent as he was, they were certainly familiar with his ways due to a certain fictional program. Still, he had escaped and donned in a disguise that would help him not only hide his identity but also blend into the crowd so no one would bat an eye if he walked past, even if Kimihito pulled up the rule about liminals not allowed to roam freely without the escort of the host.

"How could they even tell if I'm a liminal?" Lelouch countered, and Kimihito conceded as well. It wasn't as if Lelouch was overtly liminal like Miia and Papi, and people would not immediately notice at first glance that he was a liminal being unless they were either familiar with the anime or had a second look when someone pointed him out. He may be an anime character in truth, but with a well-planned wardrobe and outfit ensemble, no one would even notice him or even spare him a second glance.

Though there was a slightly more insidious reason why Lelouch offered to do that morning's grocery run, which largely involved not becoming the center of attention of an anxious lamia and harpy who would wonder where their Darling/Boss had went. Even though it had been explained again and again to the latter that he worked part time at a doujinshi shop somewhere in town.

Granted, each time Kimihito had gone to said occupation, Lelouch had given him funds to find any doujins that featured his top three loathed fandom shipping of himself and burn them. He did not need such an idea to propagate any further, even if it is a useless gesture due to the internet-

"OMG! It's Lulu!" A high school girl cried out to her companion.

Lelouch simply slumped in annoyance. Did he need to get plastic surgery to not look like an anime character? He wore fake eyeglasses and a wig for crying out loud! Perhaps he should try to invent that holographic spy mask at the first available opportunity.

He then turned towards the duo of high school girls and, as expected, they wanted a picture. "Okay, but I'm expected back at my homestay so it should be quick-" He walked around the corner and was blindsided by something large and fast. The last thought that crossed his mind before his skull became intimate with a street lamp post was 'Where did that horse come from?'

* * *

Once the commotion had calmed down, mainly the panic of the two school girls who accused of the revealed centaur named Centorea Shianus of assault upon Lelouch and the latter's attempt to calm the former down, Lelouch made a call to Smith to 'inquire' why there was a centaur that was running about without a host escort.

"Oh, yeah, Centorea-chan? She's been given special permission to go out alone." Smith answered. "Apparently it's a centaur tradition to go out and look for a 'master' they can serve."

"'Master'?" Lelouch then thought back to both Sayako and Jerimiah from the old world, and then to Kallen as he picked up the scattered groceries. To which the centaur and schoolgirls were more than willing to help. "Do you know what that even means in that context?"

"That's her host family, right?" Lelouch should have known that was to be Smith's answer, with her previous actions in consideration. "While she's abroad, she-" He then heard the smart phone speaker yawn.

"Wait, are- Are you half asleep?"

"Sorry, I'm off duty today." Smith answered. "Can I ask you to take care of her for me?"

"What? Wait, no! I am not qualified for something like this!" His only reply from the cultural exchange coordinator was a 'goodnight' and a screen to indicate that the call has ended.

It was then did Lelouch decide that, unless he absolutely had to accompany Kimihito to errands in town, his host was going outside alone while he stayed at home. He was not going to fall into anymore of this crazy nonsense, especially since his well-planned disguise had yet again failed him.

"I guess one shalt not look too lightly upon Japan's magical spells." Centorea spoke with firm affinity, which only caused the two schoolgirls and Lelouch to look back to the centaur with a puzzled look.

"Pardon me?"

"'If one runs into an intersection and bumps into someone, they are your soulmate'." Centorea recited as the two schoolgirls snickered from the implication. "Tis be an ancient spell, is it not? And to think that my fated one be thee, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia of Code Geass!"

"More like being hit by a bloody car!" Lelouch half growled as the two school girls leaned against a nearby wall in order to stay upon their feet, barely. "I could have died- Eden Vital, I probably did die!"

"I-I see." Centorea half mumbled as she handed the bags of groceries back to Lelouch. "My apologies then, your highness-"

"Also, I'm not a prince. I'm more of an ex-emperor if you recall that death of mine." The immortal half-reminded. "And I have a preference to the surname of Lamperouge. I have forsaken all ties to vi Britannia for, well, obvious reasons. And it is also more likely that I am not your 'fated one'. That's more of a manga cliché at best so it's not true. Granted, I know that sounds quite ironic with me being an anime character and such. But my world, Code Geass, had never followed such tropes."

"Wh-what?!" Centorea exclaimed in shock and disappointment. "Mayhaps I shalt have had toast in my mouth after all…!"

"…Another manga cliché…" Lelouch then shook his head to clear his thoughts as an office lady walked past. "So why are you looking for your soulmate so early in the morning? Do I even NEED to know why?"

However, as the centaur pondered her response, the purse of the office lady was snatched by moped rider. "Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Almost in reflexive response, Centorea grabbed Lelouch out of the way of the moped thief before the anime character would suffer further grievous injuries. "You whoreson…. Committing more crimes art thee…?" It was then did the centaur notice Lelouch pat her sides rapidly and finally noticed that the position of him against her mammaries had ceased his supply of oxygen in the most compromising and inappropriate of ways. Naturally, she pulled away and covered herself. "M-my apologies!"

"You should be apologizing!" One of the schoolgirls complained.

"Yeah, we want to smother Lulu as well!" The other loudly declared their desire rather publicly, much to the chagrin of the former.

"I couldn't even breath…!" Lelouch gasped for a moment when he recalled something he heard earlier. "Wait, I think I've heard of that man..! He's been snatching purses in this area on that moped of his."

"Scary!" One of the schoolgirls noted.

"Somebody should help!" The other schoolgirl added.

"Perhaps it would be most productive to use your smartphones for such tasks rather than for social media alone…." Lelouch mused, though it did not appear that the schoolgirls paid any mind.

"Aye. That man hath flirted against the law and decency of his fellow man without regard. As a member of the esteemed centaur race, I cannot suffer his wanton crime spree!" Centorea then recalled her original objective that morning as she unsheathed her sword. "Upon this blade I vow for his capture and justice be served upon the whoreson!" She then readied her blade as one would imagine how a medieval lord would command their levies.

"However," The centaur then sheathed her blade. "Written into the laws of the Cultural Exchange Bill, I cannot lay a hand of harm upon him, even if it be for just cause. Tis for this reason I sojourn a master to face against such injustice side by side."

"And she says this while violating the Weapons Control Law…" Lelouch mused, largely to himself. Then he found that the centaur had grasped hold of his arm.

"However, fate has not dealt a favorable hand to either of us. Thus, even if thy art not my destined master, the relevance does not sway me from my goal. I shalt have thee accompany me in my task ahead!"

"I can walk by myself!" Lelouch exclaimed as Centorea half-dragged him. Once freed from his grasp, he then gestured to the centaur's back. "Shall I take the assumption that I'm going to ride on your back?"

"Th-the audacity!" The centaur exclaimed with a bright flush upon her face. "For thee to suggest such a proposition is beyond the reach of polite recourse! I be no horse, and thy be no master of mine!" She then turned away in a huff, though she nearly knocked one of the schoolgirls down rage in the maneuver.

"I beg your pardon?" Lelouch was still perplexed from the centaur's recent action.

"Goodness! The magic spells of Japan art not useful in how I hath previously believed!"

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong. But you are familiar with Code Geass and my place in it, correct?"

"Of course!"

"And you are also familiar in how sub-par my physical prowess is, correct?"

"I hath no time for such riddles!" Centorea asked impatiently. "Speak plainly!"

"Alright, but you ask for it." Lelouch warned. "So then, how am I, a physically inept anime character, supposed to catch up to that moped on my own two feet?"

The two school girls looked between Lelouch and Centorea, who had begun to ponder the implication the anime character had proposed.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Centorea called out to the thief once she had caught up with the motorized vandal. "Thou thief! The meek shalt arrest you! Else, Thee shalt drown into the depths of thy crime!" The centaur then brandished her sword. "I shalt have you taste the justice upon the edge of my blade!"

Lelouch, meanwhile, hung unto Centorea's torso for dear life. Though he would ultimately survive any high-speed fall due to the Code, it is understandable that he would not want to come face to face with death repeatedly. He died enough times that day. "Lo! If thee lay but a touch upon me inappropriately, thy shalt be forsaken to the ground!"

"Then slow down!" Lelouch cried out. "Eden Vital! There's barely anything for me to hold onto back here!"

"That horse chick from earlier…?" The moped purse thief mumbled to himself before he declared. "You can't beat my model 36! I'm better off fleeing to live another day!" And with the rev of the moped engine, the thief accelerated away from the centaur.

"I shan't let thee escape!" Centorea declared as she sped up as well.

"Road safety! Road safety!" Lelouch called out as well as both took a turn too sharply for the immortal's comfort zone. "I am in no mood to be roadkill!"

"Do not flail about!" Centorea warned. It was then did the moped thief crash into some water jugs to detour the centaur's pursuit. It was but a simple task for her to use her sword to slice through the containers and out of her way. "T'was too easy a task, villain!"

"D-did nobody tell you anything about white shirts that get wet?!" Lelouch exclaimed just as the centaur noticed her rather revealing predicament and promptly covered herself.

The moped thief then jumped to a lower road to evade capture. "Whoo hoo! Smell ya later, horse bitch!" He taunted with a tall finger salute.

"Such insolence! It be but child's play!" Centorea declared defiantly as she readied herself for the now intimidating jump.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" Lelouch nearly shrieked from what the centaur had planned. One to which she had followed through with only a minor hop off the cabin of a commercial truck in the landing of such a great height. The moped thief was surprised for only a moment, surprised that the centaur would not only be so determined, but also daring enough to make the height. A moment was all Centorea needed to threaten the motorized thief with a sword to his neck.

"I shan't let you fly any longer!" She then turned back to Lelouch. "I need thee to be of service to me and capture-" The immortal inadvertedly groped her massive mammaries in an attempt to keep his place upon the centaur's backside. Unsurprisingly, it worked poorly.

"Eden Vital! I'm gonna fall!"

"Wh-where doth thou intend to grab!?" Centorea exclaimed. "Unhand me this instant!"

"Don't move, don't move!" Lelouch called out as the events of the chase culminated to his inability to keep himself upon the centaur, much to Centorea's chagrin as his hands continued to fondle her breasts in failed attempt after failed attempt for stability. "I turn into modern art if I fall!"

"T-thou scoundrel! Art thou actions on purpose?!" Centorea gasped in embarrassment as Lelouch swore not unlike a seasoned sailor of the seas in the days of yore. She then yelped in surprise and ecstasy as she felt another squeeze to her chest. "Whoreson…! Thy climb onto my back and then thou assault me… Thy fate as hero of Code Geass matters not! Doth thou not recall what I hath warned if thee-"

And then it happened. The rough gallop of Centorea's charge was enough to bounce Lelouch up in the air, still grasped upon the fabric of her blouse, and to slam back upon the centaur's backside and reveal her mammaries to the world.

Or at least the moped thief, who lost control of his vehicle long enough to crash into some cardboard boxes and canisters of paint. Not even Lelouch, who soon found sure footing upon Centorea's back, could even miss such a sight. "That's going to leave a mark…" He then noticed that the centaur continued to run, but then is their quarry not subdued?

"You're still running? Don't you think we should stop-" It was then did the immortal notice that Centorea's mind was frozen in shock and embarrassment as the centaur continued to run towards the wall of a warehouse. "….Huh? So this is what a 'Leeroy Jenkins' charge is like." And the two crashed at full centaur speed, with all the chaos and mayhem implied.

Lelouch awoken from the crash, his head abuzz with vertigo and pain from such a sudden halt in velocity. It was then did he notice that the moped thief, covered in paint, approach an unarmed Centorea.

"D-damn you, horse bitch…" The thief growled as he lofted the sword high above for a powerful downward swing. "I'll slice ya into shashimi!"

The powerful blow was blocked by Lelouch's own body as the blade smashed its way through his shirt and several layers of his skin to reveal torn muscle and cracked ribs beneath. All the while Leouch exclaimed "EDEN VITAL! THAT HURT!"

* * *

"That's strange…" Smith called through Lelouch's smartphone back at the Kurusu household, with the latter bandaged up from the earlier injury. "To suffer such an injury from a fake sword."

"Yeah well Centorea sliced through some water jugs that one would find at an office, so it's not THAT fake." Lelouch mused sarcastically. "I can't even imagine how worse it would be with an actual sword."

"Well it's one reason why we gave her a fake one." Smith replied. "It would be irresponsible otherwise."

"Well then next time give her a better fake sword- No, wait, make that a worse fake sword." Lelouch corrected.

"So where are you two now?"

"Back at Kimihito's place to get bandages and such." Lelouch answered. "Other than the trama of dying yet again, not much else."

"Trying to catch a thief was a crazy thing to do."

"Like I had much of a choice to begin with." Lelouch countered. "She wanted to chase after that moped after all and with my physical abilities-"

"Moped?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes….?" Lelouch cautiously answered as he did not like how the conversation turned.

"You didn't ride her, did you?"

"Please tell me that wasn't one of your innuendos…" Lelouch groaned as he almost anticipated these turns of events based upon past interactions with Smith.

"It might as well be." Smith answered back. "One of the centaur commandments is to 'only let the master you have pledged your life to may ride upon your back'. From her perspective, it's a lot like marriage. If you forced her to let you ride her, it's the equivalent of rape."

"Eden vital, seriously?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Don't you think you could have told me this info earlier?!"

"A-ah-h-h-h-h! My yakisoba!" Smith cried out suddenly.

"No! Screw your damned yakisoba! You can't just-" All Lelouch heard was a ring tone which signified a disconnected call. It was then did he notice Centorea's presence from the doorframe. With all that had transpired, the immortal could do only one thing:

He kowtowed towards the centaur and prostrated himself. "I can't express how sorry I am, Centorea! If I had known any better, I would have never-"

"Cerea…"

"Come again?" Lelouch looked up as the centaur slowly approached him.

"Call me as Cerea, not as Centorea." The centaur corrected. "Tis be name those close to me use." She then kneeled before Lelouch. "And it be I to apologize unto thee. In my blind, selfish notion of justice, I hath dragged thee unto injury."

"Well it's not something you need to worry yourself sick over." Lelouch reassured Cerea. "I am immortal after all, so you don't have to be so considerate-"

"Nonsense!" Cerea interrupted as she brought his hand to her chest. "Can thou not feel the beating of my heart?! I can sense my destiny, the fate tying us together!"

"Tis written in the myths of ancient Greece! The meeting between the hero Heracles and wise Charon!" Cerea then looked away, her cheeks flushed crimson. "The spells of Japan art impressive indeed..! I truly met the man to be my master. Tis the first time since my arrival to this country- Nay, since I was birth that a man hath sacrificed themselves to protect me." She then looked Lelouch straight into his eye and pledged. "Therefore I, Centorea Shianus, swear fealty unto thee, as thy servant…! Will thy accept my loyalty and devotion..?"

"Wh-who's this?!" Miia exclaimed, at first concerned from the commotion downstairs, but now filled with paranoia from the new arrival.

"Louie, I'm hungry!" Papi demanded, yet again mispronounced Lelouch's nickname as she followed the lamia into the living room.

"It's 'Lelouch' Papi."

"Wh-who art these women, Master?!" Cerea inquired forcefully.

Kimihito then entered the room with a yawn. "What's going on-" He then saw and felt the atmosphere of the lamia, harpy, immortal, and now a centaur. He was unsure of what just happened, but he instinctively knew that he should perform a tactical retreat. He then recalled a jest Lelouch had spoken the other day. "My name's Paul, and this is between y'all." He turned to leave.

"Don't leave me with this!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Are you hurt, Lulu?!" Miia then noticed the bandages upon Lelouch's torso.

"'Lulu'?!" Cerea inquired once more.

"Boss! I'm hungry!" Papi declared once more.

Soon enough, the demihuman liminals were at the dinner table, mired in a heated debate on what was considered proper decorum and respect to both their host Kimihito and Cerea's master Lelouch. While this raged, the two lone men of the house simply observed the scene before them.

"You DID go out to get the groceries, right?" Kimihito inquired.

"That WAS the plan, yes." Lelouch answered.

"So how did you come back with a centaur as a servant?"

"Like always, blame Smith."

"That explains most of it." There was a pregnant pause before Kimihito spoke again. "So how does it feel to have a centaur servant?"

"Personally I'm split between her, a cyborg bodyguard, and a super maid kunoichi." Lelouch replied.

"Good point." Then after another pregnant pause, Kimihito inquired. "Speaking of which, how do we work out the housework between them?"

Lelouch's reply? "Be my guest."

* * *

And that's a wrap! Yes, Centorea's one of two, possibly three pairings for Lelouch and I'm pretty sure a good chunk of you can feel a Jerimiah Gottwald vibe from her-

Ugh! I just got an image of a gender bent Jerry. Never good for one's sanity…

Anywho, this should be enough of a clue for some of you to start guessing on whom the other two lucky liminal'll be for our little Lulu here. Speculate, theorize, see how close you can get to what I had in mind. Who knows? I might actually consider it with a good enough argument.

And for those of you familiar with the original MonMusu manga/anime, you know what the next chapter will entail and considering this break in canon, who knows what might happen in that house? I'll let you know when I figure that one out myself.

For those of you who are not? Let's just say squick logic's involved back in canon.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews are not tolerated. As seen in previous chapters, not only am I capable of cyberbullying myself, but I also have fictional characters that will probably hurt me plenty if given the right excuse so it's pretty much redundant- NO! Suu, off! Bad touch! Bad touch! Bad-


	7. Everyday Life at Lunar Shores

**MonMusu Geass**

Finally! We got this one uploaded. Apologies for the delay of this one, not only did I have some issues in how to start it and its outline compared to anime/manga canon, but that I was distracted by the video game "The Last of Us". It was infuriating to get that one stupid trophy "I want to talk about it" only to learn online that it was actually a conversation near the very beginning of the penultimate level.

But with both it and Crysis 3 out of the way, my latest distraction is the Jak and Daxter collection and already I got a platinum for the Precursor Legacy portion of the game.

But before I ramble, let's go over some reviews since last time. Personally I'm concerned that there weren't any for chapter five, but whatever.

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER** – Yeah, it's a toss-up between which is worse; C.C. and her usual habits or being in a "relationship" with liminals that could potentially snu-snu you to death even if accidental. Free cookie on whomever gets that reference.

 **CPU zero heart** – Why thank you! Though now that I think about it, I'm not sure what that says about the fandom as a whole…..

 **MM Browsing** – As I said in the PM earlier, you're half right on what's coming up next Lelouch harem-wise. As for the other anime choices, I'm afraid I'm not familiar enough with those franchises to justify their inclusion. Sorry.

 **blueblaze123** – As I mentioned in that one PM I sent ya, Lelouch doesn't really have any romantic prospects with Smith. Both Yukio and Cathyl are already in relationships so it wouldn't really be justified. As for the MON Squad members and possibly the farm liminals, well I'm not sure about the latter, but I do have a poll on my profile page that anyone's able to cast their vote on their favorite liminal girl choices for Lelouch.

Granted, there may be missing choices in the poll and that'll probably be either a) they're already in a relationship in canon or b) I've already considered them. If anyone's preferred choice isn't up, just hit me with a PM to justify your choice and if it's convincing enough I'll consider adding it to the poll.

I do have another poll for how I should address Kimihito Kurusu in the story, but I have no idea how to access the public web address. I do have the poll ID of 484518, but other than that I haven't the foggiest in how to have anyone vote on it other than put it up on my profile page and potentially knock the Liminal Poll out. Ideas anyone?

 **ewertondragon** – As I mentioned in that PM, that's the exact feeling I wanted to convey with those two. Just gotta figure out what hijinks I can pull for Cerea since, well, until the next two-three liminal girls come into the harem there really is not competition for Lelouch's affections.

Miia's misplaced jealousy aside of course. You'll know what I mean soon enough.

I'm glad that you enjoyed the humor I put into this brainfart of mine, especially the dry humor in the end. It really punctuates the absurdity of the whole thing.

 **Akytsu Frozen** – I wasn't completely confident with the chemistry between Lelouch and Cerea as I mentioned before in the PM, but I'm glad that it turned out satisfying enough. Also, like MM Browsing, you're half right with the choices. I'll just let you and every one of my readers of this brainfart try to figure out what I'm talking about in terms of upcoming liminal girls for Lelouch.

As for Tionisha, did I put her on the poll- Yeah, I did.

 **infadinityfollower** – Why thank you. Not sure what is it that you liked in the fic, but I'll take it.

 **Half-Dragon127** – I'm glad that you found some compatibility with my brand of humor in this brainfart of mine, especially since I'm mixing together two anime franchises that could be more further apart.

Well, apart from some harem elements found in Code Geass, but it really didn't turn out well in the end so oh well. Though, to be honest, I do have a similar crossover project to MonMusu Geass in the works called Code Rosario to Geass. I'm already up to four completed chapters and still working, i.e. struggling, with chapter number five. I already have an outline for that chapter in mind, I just gotta get to writing it and, well, the rest of the project. Not sure if anyone even wants to read that one after so many years after the canon anime ended, but who knows? This was a surprise hit if only because it's so quirky and out of left field.

 **Zathol** – Yes, many of the liminal girls seen in the anime/manga canon so far do offer interesting storytelling potential, especially when it comes to comedy. As for Lala, initially I wasn't too sure if it would be a good fit for Lelouch since *redacted due to manga spoilers*, but having her try to reap Lelouch's soul and failing each time does have a kind of "Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote"/"Tom and Jerry" feel that just might make her more than a wallflower in the house.

As for Suu, I do have a different way to introduce her compared to anime/manga canon. Only issue is if luckychaos might object to said idea since it was inspired by his own take on the story.

 **The King in White** – First off, it took me a while to figure out what you meant by "kek". Not a WoW player for starters….

And yes, as I had mentioned in the PM beforehand, I have been tempted to bring still living Code Geass characters into the MonMusu world. However I'm having a bit of an issue to justify in-universe their arrival.

Still, not a bad idea for a running gag.

Anywho, enough selfish plugs and let's get this show on a roll. Starting with the FBI mandated disclosure agreement.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou is owned by Okayado, Tokuma Shoten publishing, Tatsuya Yoshihara, and studios Lerche and Seva. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Everyday Life at Lunar Shores**

Lelouch could honestly claim that he was curious about what the lamia had planned with the dry erase board that she had brought out to the living room for the occasion for all present to see, nevermind the question of where exactly Miia had procured such equipment. As far as the anime character was concerned, Kimihito had no such dry erase board that was on its own rolling support frame.

The eyeglasses that she wore, on the other hand, could simply be chucked up to just fitting the atmosphere and to fulfill the role of academic presenter.

"Now then!" Miia began with her lecture. "Let's go over the rules of the Cultural Exchange Program! First, neither humans nor liminal beings are allowed to harm one another. Second, a liminal being is not allowed outside without their host families as escort."

And then Miia's true motive was made clear as she drew upon the dry erase board. "Third, and most importantly, at the homestay the one exchange student who has longest residency has privilege over the others! So listen to everything I say, okay!" She declared as she ranked rudimentary drawings of Centorea and Papy while her own self portrait was more visibly impressive to showcase her own standing.

"Thou shalt not alter the law from nothing to thine own advantage!" Centorea scolded. "'Tis unnecessary!"

"Really?" Papi noted as she held the look of a studious individual as she held the Cultural Exchange Book within her grasp. Her studious mentality, however, was questionable.

"Be not deceived, Papy!" Centorea countered.

"Do you understand me, Centorea?" Miia inquired almost arrogantly.

"Silence. Verily I be familiar with the rules and laws written within the Cultural Exchange Program!"

"If that is true Miia," Lelouch interrupted from his work upon his personal laptop computer. "Then I should be the one with said privilege. I was first to enter the house so I wouldn't use that line of logic if I were you."

Miia was about to counter Lelouch's argument, logic be damned, when she noticed that the anime character was currently occupied with his own project. "What are you doing Lulu?"

"Aye, Milord." Centorea asked as well. "I too ponder what thou hath occupied before thee."

"Well I need some way to cope with my trauma and issues that is Code Geass, and the best way to do that is with comedy." Lelouch answered. "However, since the good abridged series Code MENT, and both the old and new GeassTAS have ceased production for the foreseeable future for one reason or another, I figured I might as well do my own."

"And you're writing…..?" Miia rolled off her question.

"A script. Best to start with the basics before I invest in sound recording and video editing equipment." Lelouch answered. "Besides, what better way to set the record straight about all of my past anime relationships than with a web video people will actually watch?"

"Cultural Exchange Program funds thou plans to utilize, milord?" Centorea inquired.

"Ultimately. It won't be easy to 'persway' Smith from giving me money. Not without geass anyway."

"Why not use those smarts of yours and just do some stock exchange investments or whatever they're called?" Miia prudently asked.

"As intelligent and plausible ideas that does sound, Miia, there are certain… legal hurdles that make it less than realistic in my condition." Lelouch noted. "The internet overwatch laws in this country do not help in that regard either."

"Then why not hack your way into it?" Miia suggested as if it were mere petty crime and not a major criminal offense. "I mean you're smart enough for that."

"Absurd!" Centorea exclaimed with a gasped look upon her face. "Milord would never stoop such a dishonorable and criminal act just to acquire mere income to-"

"Actually I tried that." Lelouch interrupted, much to Centorea's chagrin and Miia's shock. "I barely escaped with the skin of my teeth considering my lack of skills in such an area. Though I do feel bad for that Korean general, but then again it's not as if he didn't have it coming."

Before either liminal female could ask for an elaboration, Kimihito leaned into the living room with a cell phone to his ear, "Centorea-san, Smith-san says that you need to fill out your homestay application…" And sported a hoof mark upon his face, it was clear who was the one that gave the Japanese man the oddly shaped shiner.

"Remember what I said, okay….?" Miia hissed, mostly to show her displeasure in what the centaur had done to Kimihito.

"W-wait a minute Miia! I can explain!" Kimihito attempted to fill the role of peacemaker before it became violent between the liminal girls.

"Let me guess," Lelouch began, "You accidentally walked into Cerea in the bath?"

"Y-yes, how did you know?" Kimihito answered.

"To be honest, it seems like par the course as of late." Lelouch answered.

"Tis verily that I hath not informed our host of my morning run nor of my need to wash away the salt of my sweat, but to have thine bath absent a lock be beyond queer!" Centorea explained, though not in a tone that made the lamia any less angered.

"Actually I can answer that one." Lelouch spoke up without his eyes strayed from the laptop. "Historically, the Japanese have placed an importance of the community above the individual. Though an archaic design choice, the doors of a family home do not feature such locks as a form of trust with that community, that family."

"Same thing happened to you?" Kimihito inquired, barely able to hide the snicker.

"Nope." Lelouch answered with a shudder. "It was worse. FAR worse."

Though the centaur and lamia were unsure as to what was referenced, Kimihito had a general idea of what it might entail as he declared "Suddenly a hoof to the face doesn't sound so bad."

"Still, an apology I must owe unto thee." Centorea turned towards Kimihito. "My reaction, though justified, was too severe for but a simple mistake."

"It's alright, I'm at fault." Kimihito countered. "I should have at least knocked on the door."

"Which is what I've been saying all this time." Lelouch interjected.

"Oh jeeze!" Miia exclaimed as she placed herself between Kimihito and Centorea, much to Kimihito's chagrin as he gained another shiner on his chin and gotten familiar with the floor, again. "You're monopolizing my Darling! Hurry up and fill that application already!"

"I-I shalt." Centorea answered, unsure of how to respond.

"I swear, centaurs are so violent." Miia complained. "Darling only saw you naked!"

"Tis be the pot that calleth the kettle black!" Centorea, insulted, shot back. "To ignore thine own faults? Milord hath informed me of how thine hath dislocated our host's shoulder!"

"I-I just couldn't contain my emotions…" Miia barely spoke out.

"She does have you there, Miia." Lelouch added to the lamia's chagrin.

"You two, that's enough." Kimihito began when he noticed that the living room had begun to fill with steam.

Lelouch had noticed as well and inquired. "Is something burning?"

Soon enough, it was found what caused all of the sudden steam as Kimihito looked upon Papi with concern as she held a blank look upon her face. "What's wrong, Papi?!"

"The interspecies bill is too confusing…" Papi mumbled. "My head is hot; I want to go swimming…"

"And here I thought it was just a Loony Tunes thing." Lelouch mused.

Miia then turned back towards Centorea. "A-anyway, Darling's mine so don't think of trying to steal him from me!"

"T-thine verily believe in such a plot upon me?!" Centorea exclaimed. "Why shalt I be engaged in such a fashion with our host when Milord is by my side?"

"Please, Cerea, you don't need to address me so honorably." Lelouch countered. "After all, I'm no longer royalty of any sort so you don't need to be so formal of me-"

"What centaur could not?!" Centorea interrupted. "Thine hath martyred thyself for a peaceful world onto thine loved ones and comrades, verily it be the truest form of nobility!"

"Well it's not like it was a philanthropic deed or anything of the sort." Lelouch corrected once more. "I'll be glad that the peace I died for lasted at least a decade."

"So you didn't hear about it, Lulu?" Miia inquired.

"Hear what?" Lelouch questioned soon afterwards. Then the displaced immortal was directed towards a teaser entitled 'Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Resurrection'.

Lelouch, naturally, was not amused. "Eden Vital! It's as if I can't leave any of them alone for five minutes!" He exclaimed. "No wonder so many people remembered the anime after all these years! I couldn't fathom why this was so but this makes so much sense!"

"Milord, if it pleases thee," Centorea began. "The fact that thine Zero Requiem hath lasted for so long be proof that thine hath not died in vain."

"'Several years' Cerea, 'Several years' is what that accursed teaser stated!" Lelouch exasperated. "Not even a couple of years at best judging from how little the others have aged- Forget it! It's no longer my problem! If my death doesn't solve it, nothing will!"

"But aren't they still your friends, Lulu?" Miia inquired, still slightly disturbed by the immortal's actions. "I mean if they're in trouble, shouldn't you be at least concerned?"

"Miia, even if I wanted to, I can't go back to my world and solve their problem." Lelouch answered. "I have no idea how I came into this world to begin with, so I could not fathom a way to return. Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned about Papi?"

"Huh? What about-" The lamia looked around and realized that the harpy was no longer present. "Where'd she go?"

"In the bath with Kimihito, alone, last I had checked-" Before Lelouch completed his answer, Miia rushed out of the living room and into the bath.

"Milord, it be verily to agitate Miia in such a fashion?" Centorea inquired.

"It's less to rile up Miia and more to ensure that Papi doesn't do anything untoward with Kimihito."

"It be noble that thine be occupied with our host to follow the rules set forth by the Cultural Exchange Program."

"It's not a full charity, Cerea." Lelouch explained. "If, by chance, Kimihito does find himself in sexual congress with either Miia or Papi and gets arrested, he will not be the only one punished for such a transgression. Chances are the rest of us will be relocated to a new host family and, knowing Smith, that host family will not be the most ideal."

"I understand thine plight, but I fathom little in how-" Centorea began when Lelouch interrupted.

"You should be concerned as well. There's no guarantee that we'll all have the same host family if and when we are relocated after Kimihito." The centaur understood clearly soon enough.

"You damned bird!" Miia's voice called out from the bath.

"Papi must have tried something again." Lelouch mused. "She's quite the opportunist if given the chance, despite her limited cognitive abilities."

"Papi be but a child, yet-" Centorea began when Lelouch interrupted her.

"Actually she's about your age." Lelouch corrected.

"Verily?!" The centaur gasped in shock and surprise.

"Well when it comes to biological flight, every kilogram counts." Lelouch continued to type away upon the laptop with his script amidst the muffled noises of physical conflict just a room away. "As for her limited cognitive abilities and less-than-optimal memory capacity, I simply have no idea. Though I swear if it's due to the whole 'bird brained' pun I swear I'll shoot myself in the head."

"Doth such an action hath any true benefits, Milord?" Centorea inquired.

"Beyond that oh-so-brief moment of peace and tranquility in between death and resurrection? Not much." It was then did the immortal recalled. "Speaking of, did you complete that application Cerea?"

"Not fully, Milord." Centorea answered reluctantly. "The lamia has proven to be quite…. the distraction."

"Miia does have that kind of effect on people." Lelouch mused. "Still, it would be best if you have that finished by the time Smith comes over. The less time she spends inside, the less of a chance she'll have to dump some kind of problem on us."

"If she hath lingered for supper mayhaps?"

"Well then I tried." Lelouch shrugged. "It does raise the question of what her salary is like if she continues to mooch off of us whenever the opportunity shows up."

"Mayhaps sloth instead?" Centorea suggested.

"...Yeah, that does sound most like her." Soon enough, Smith had indeed arrived at the house to pick up Centorea's completed homestay application along with something Lelouch had dreaded: She had an announcement and wanted to tell Kimihito in person.

With a sigh, Lelouch volunteered to get Kimihito. However, when his direction of travel was evident, Smith could not help herself but inquire "He's not doing anything prohibited in there, is he?"

"I haven't seen him, Miia, or Papi leave and it sounds too painful to be the, what is that word…? Oh yes, hanky panky!" Then a thought occurred as Lelouch turned back towards Smith. "Speaking of words, what am I classified as?"

Smith simply shrugged her shoulders. "Right now it's narrowed down to a few choices: Transversal Individual, Different Dimension Person or DDP, Dimensional Being or D-Bee, and Alternate Continuity Lifeform. Though D-Bee is getting traction, probably a few fans of some obscure pulp fiction space opera or something."

"Why not 'Dimensional Traveler'?" Lelouch inquired.

"'Traveler' usually assumes the ability to freely travel to and from somewhere. Not one way tickets."

Lelouch simply shrugged. "Fair enough." And he returned to his original intent.

Still, Lelouch was concerned that whatever argument or battle they were currently occupied with Kimihito the unfortunate collateral damage victim, it should have concluded long ago by then. So what could have prolonged it?

Either way, he would find out the moment he would open the bathroom doors and inquire within. However, said doors and Kimihito slammed into the immortals as both smashed through the washroom doors and finally crashed onto the far side of the hallway walls. It would seem that Miia's tail whip was noticeably stronger this time as both Kimihito and Lelouch slipped into unconsciousness, or to be more accurate of the latter, another death.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, Kimihito and Lelouch awoke back into consciousness. Though the resulted headache did little to make such a transition neither smooth nor easy.

"Ugh…. What killed me?" Lelouch groaned as he sat up from the floor.

"I… I think it was me…?" Kimihito answered in an unsure tone as he pushed himself up from the sofa.

However, this action did not go unnoticed by the immortal. "Wait… Why am I on the floor?"

Kimihito simply stared at Lelouch, then at his place on the couch, and then back at Lelouch again. Then he spoke "Good question…"

"Actually, it didn't seem like a good idea to mess up the sofa with such a stain." Smith answered from a nearby chair. "I mean with two doors, it's a miracle that there was anything recognizable left."

"At least it was quick this time." Lelouch then turned towards Kimihito. "Speaking of which, what happened with Miia and Papi?"

Kimihito scanned the room. "Where are those two anyway? Usually they come running when something bad happens."

"Good question," Lelouch mused. "I know Cerea and I only recently met, but she should have been here by now as well."

Smith answered both men with a pointed gesture. The two then followed the finger towards a nearby doorframe where only half of the liminal girls' head were seen beyond the doorframe, as if they did not wish to be seen. With consideration of what had recently happened, it was not to terrible a logical conclusion.

"Wh-what are you all doing?" Kimihito inquired. Slowly, reluctantly, but surely, the liminal girls entered the living room with heads hung in deep regret.

"Because Papi and I were fighting that you were hurt, darling.." The lamia apologized.

"I'm sorry, Boss…" Papi nearly spoke in tears.

"I hath failed as thine servant, Milord…" Centorea apologized to Lelouch. "If I hath been more vigilant-"

"You're not to blame Centorea." Lelouch interrupted. "How could you have known that was going to happen. Myself on the other hand…." The immortal mumbled to himself.

"Milord…" Centorea nearly glowed from Lelouch's words. Miia and Papi, on the other hand, were more concerned with their own actions and their consequences.

"So, the thing is, Papi and I have decided that from now on, we'll hold back so we don't cause any more trouble for you!" Miia declared forlornly.

"Hold back?" Kimihito asked.

"Yeah, I won't ask you to play with me!" Papi added as well.

"What are you guys' talking about?" Kimihito interrupted. "Sometimes you guys do go too far, and it's not good to fight. Problems happen, so aren't learning to overcome them part of doing a homestay? And since this is a homestay, that makes us family, all of us."

"Family…" The liminal girls echoed.

"So none of you need to hold yourselves back."

"True, we're not the most 'conventional' of families," Lelouch agreed "But when you really get down to it, we're really just like a family with all the quirks and problems that come with it. So long as we're together, none of that should really matter."

"And considering what your other family's like, that's high praise there, Lelouch." Kimihito noted.

"It's been a good long while since I had the kind of serious, fuzzy feeling inside that those TV shows keep harping about," Lelouch half-growled at Kimihito "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin it for me, if it's not too much to ask."

Kimihito raised his hands defensively, but with a smile as he turned back towards the liminal girls. "See what I mean?"

"That's _perfect_ then!" Smith declared before anyone else could even respond.

"Eden Vital! I actually forgot about all that."

"Lelouch-san?" Kimihito asked as Smith mumbled to herself.

"Smith said that she had an 'announcement' that she wanted to tell you personally."

"Really?"

"Yeah, pretty sure it's going to be bad."

"Oh I don't know about that, Lulu-kun. The two of you just might like it."

Lelouch simply crossed his arms and spoke "Humor us."

"Recently, there's been a movement to amend the Interspecies Exchange Bill." Smith began.

"And it took them, what? Three years to figure this out?"

"It's just a few minor changes, to be sure." Smith answered. "However, one of them would allow humans and liminals to get married."

If it were possible, Lelouch's face had paled. "Eden Vital, I do not like this particular train of thought..."

"Wh-what is she implying..?" Kimihito faced Lelouch with an equally pale face.

"Naturally, the higher ups aren't sure if it's a possibility yet, so they've been looking for a test case." It was all too clear what Smith had in mind.

"I knew it… We're guinea pigs…" Lelouch then turned towards Kimihito. "To be exact; you are."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because despite claims to the contrary from my fans, I'm technically a liminal. You're not."

"So then, 'Darlin-kun'," Smith concluded. "We want you to marry one of these three-"

"I beg thee pardon?!" Centorea exclaimed.

"Two, Two! I meant two!" Smith then cleared her throat. "I mean, we want you to marry either Miia or Papi!"

"Wh-why would you tell me to do that?!" Kimihito exclaimed in shock and frustration.

"From now on, humans and liminals are going to interact with each other, which will include marriage. This is unavoidable." Smith answered. "For liminal species such as lamias and harpies, they are comprised of a single gender, so they need to marry a human to propagated and survive. As a test case, you-"

"That's not the point!" Kimihito interrupted. "You can't just suddenly tell someone to get married just like that! That's just crazy!"

"Kimihito does have a point." Lelouch agreed. "Marriage is not a decision to be made so lightly. It's not like deciding if you should bring an umbrella with you or not, this is a life-altering choice with heavy consequences of its own if done recklessly."

"Exactly! How am I supposed to do something THAT important?!"

Smith paused as she pondered her answer before she spoke once again. "Do you best?"

"Eden Vital! Did you not understand the gravity of the entire thing?!" Lelouch growled in annoyance.

"Hey wait!" Kimihito then saw that Smith began to walk out of the living room. "Why are you trying to leave?!"

"Well, I got what I came for." Smith answered as she brandished Centorea's homestay application. "Also, I have other issues on my plate and little time to do them. Bye. Give it your best!" And with that, the door closed. In its wake was a stunned silence.

A silence that was interrupted by the resident immortal. "Eden Vital, it's like living in bad reality TV!"

Kimihito, for his part, was an incoherent mess. "But- Wha- She- And then- Isn't it-"

"Alright, I think it's best if you just go upstairs and clear your head." Lelouch advised. "In fact, we should all just go to our rooms and just calm down. It's been a rough enough day and Smith only made it worse." Kimihito barely agreed and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Miia and Papi, however, were more hesitant. The lamia turned uneasily towards the code bearer. "Um…. Lulu… About-"

"Look, Kimihito's not against marrying you or Papi. He's just against Smith basically ordering him to marry one of you on the spot as if it's no big deal." Lelouch interrupted. "This is just too much for any human being to handle at once and he just needs some time to at least process this."

"Really, Lei-Lei?" Papi asked.

"It's 'Lelouch', and I'm very certain of this. This is Smith we're dealing with after all." With equal reluctance, Miia and Papi went to their respective rooms.

Centorea, however, lingered beside Lelouch. "Tis be wise council, Milord?"

"It's the best I can give them." Lelouch shrugged. "It's hard to imagine Kimihito handling such news any better, but it's past and we all need time to process what happened before we proceed with, well, anything. Hopefully it doesn't degrade to weekly 'did you get married yet?' from Smith or anyone else from the program. Help a man calm his nerves about marriage, it does not."

It was the witching hour and Lelouch had lied upon his bed in an attempt to try and melt out his mental frustration of the entire incompetence of the Cultural Exchange Program when he heard a noise; a window broken. Unsure as to what it could be, but still uneasy as to what was the cause, Lelouch rushed out of his own room and headed towards Kimihito's own bedroom.

This had not gone unnoticed as Centorea quickly joined the code bearer "Milord, what hath disturbed thee so?"

"I heard something bad from Kimihito's room and I'm making sure that he's alright-" Both Lelouch and Centorea burst through the door, though with the centaur's mass and strength ripped the physical portal from its hinges, and saw a rather compromising vision of Papi sans pants and underwear and Kimihito with his underwear fully exposed. "EDEN VITAL! What are you two doing- What's Miia doing over there?!"

"A-art we too late…?" Centorea inquired, her face crimson and faced away as Kimihito struggled to put back his pants despite the head injury he sustained.

"Thanks you two," Kimihito thanked "Both Papi and Miia are acting weird tonight."

"I think it's less 'weird' and more 'promiscuous'." Lelouch noted as he sought some form of cover for the half naked lamia and harpy.

"'Tis be little surprise." Centorea explained. "This eve be the full moon."

"A full moon?" Kimihito asked.

"And why is this significant?" Lelouch inquired as well.

"Verily, the night the instincts of many a liminal instinct art awakened and unleashed fully." Centorea answered. "Coupled with thine words of marriage hath loosened the lesser minded to the power of the very moon itself."

"Just because of that?" Kimihito looked up at the moon through his broken window.

"Wait," Lelouch interrupted. "Are you telling me that liminal species have that time-of-the-month that they become instinct driven animals, and no one at the Cultural Exchange even bothered to put that up as a WARNING?!"

"If that's true…" Kimihito turned slowly to face Centorea "Then are you alright Centorea..?"

"But of course!" Centorea proudly proclaimed. "I shalt never be weak of mind as to loose myself to the likes of the full moon!" The centaur then turned towards Lelouch, though the canter suggested less than logical restraint. "I swore loyalty onto thee, Milord. My heart and body art yours. Therefore, thy may doeth anything onto me!"

"Cerea…. I'm not liking that tone…." Lelouch half-whimpered as he was pressed against a nearby wall by the centaur's mere presence alone. His hands were then found to be held within Centorea's own grip.

"'Tis be the definition of marriage!" Centorea then pressed Lelouch's hands against her own well-endowed mammaries, her cheeks flushed with passion and lust. "Come, touch upon my bosom unto thine heart's content, Milord..!"

"Aaaand there goes our voice of reason…." Lelouch half-mused.

"She's lost it!" Kimihito panicked. "She's definitely lost it!"

"Perhaps thine shalt hold strong preference untoward direct contact?" The centaur offered as she unveiled her now bare chest to Lelouch.

"Hold that thought." The immortal then used Centorea's own arms to cover up her bare chest, though not unscathed as he internally cursed his anime character nature, and quite possibly dark ages inbreeding, for the nasal discharge of blood.

Meanwhile, Miia and Papi have recovered from their previous knock out injuries and took the opportunity to envelop Kimihito as well. "Hey, Darling, have you decided yet?"

"Really?!" Kimihito squeaked. "You're asking me that NOW!"

"We're not asking you to choose." The tone Miia spoke sent deathly chills down Kimihito's spine. "Tonight's special."

"Let's all get along together, Boss." Papi added.

Kimihito then became a scatter brained mess, mumbles and incoherent words were all that escaped from his lips. The lamia then pushed him against the bed. "Darling, can I squeeze you?" Kimihito then witnessed how her tail had crushed the headboard railings as if they were little more than tissue paper, now the only words that escaped from his mouth were deathly silent shrieks of abject terror.

"I want to sqeeze Boss too!" Papi exclaimed as her talons nearly gutted Kimihito.

"Yeah, that's actually worse then what I thought was happening." Lelouch then turned towards a still lustfully blushed Centorea. "Cerea, you do recall what would happen if our host were to break any of the Cultural Exchange Program rules?"

"Aye, yet I cannot fathom how-" The centaur began.

"Then imagine what would happen to all of us if Kimihito were to suddenly die due to unbound sexual congress with both Miia and Papi." Lelouch interrupted. "For all we know, Smith may send us to separate host families as punishment for not protecting him from such a fate."

"V-verily, that may become such a fate!" Centorea then pulled both Miia and Papi from Kimihito's body. However, when she turned to be showered in praise for her actions from Lelouch, all three liminal girls have found that the bedroom was vacated of all males.

Within one of the closets upon the first floor of the house, Lelouch and Kimihito hid from the lunar-crazed liminal housemates whom were unable to control their urges and superhuman strength.

"Why did everything end up like this!" Kimihito yelled in the loudest whisper he could perform. "All because Smith-san told me to marry one of them!"

"With Smith involved, it's always her fault." Lelouch verbally castrated the Cultural Exchange coordinator, just as Kimihito's flip phone chimed an incoming call from his back pocket. He quickly answered the call to lessen their chance of discovery as Lelouch deduced the identity of the caller. "Speak of the devil."

"Darling-kun, are you alright?" Smith inquired from the cellphone. "I forgot to tell you that tonight's the full moon-"

"We know that already!" Lelouch also yelled his loudest whisper. "Don't you think you should have warned people about something that might happen if they HAD a liminal homestay?! Can you even imagine the injuries that would have caused?!"

"Yeah, at this rate the girls'll consummate the marriage before the ceremony and I'll die as a result!" Kimihito yell-whispered.

"Did you do any of them?" Smith asked.

"I did not! Lelouch and I barely survived! Since you brought up all that m-marriage talk, they're way more excited than usual! They're beyond my control!"

"That's putting it mildly." Lelouch added. "Also, stop avoiding the issue Smith!"

"Don't worry, we've made sure that no one will get injured if a liminal does get lunacy fever." Smith reassured.

"Yeah, well you're doing a bloody piss poor job at it!"

"So, has Darling-kun decided on whom he's going to marry?"

"Really?! That's your major concern?! We barely got out of there alive!"

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Smith sighed.

"You don't get to 'sigh' Smith!" Lelouch counter-whispered. "We were too occupied with avoiding a brutal death by snu-shu!"

"Snu-snu?" Kimihito inquired in a confused tone.

"I'll explain it later." Lelouch then turned back to the cell phone. "Smith, even you must realize that no sane person could ever make such a decision on the spot like that! Not with something like marriage!"

"What about future plans with them?" Smith asked. "Did any of you discuss it with any of the girls? Instead of just run to your rooms and hide?"

"More like cooling our heads down after the tense atmosphere YOU left!"

"Well it shouldn't be that surprising that they're all uneasy and nervous if none of you are willing to talk to those girls." Smith half-chastised. "That's why they're acting like that."

"Again, no thanks to you." Lelouch countered. "I even tried to explain to them that Kimihito needed time to process the whole ordeal YOU just dumped on his feet and left him out to dry, but clearly THAT didn't work!"

"Either way, for the time being you two will have to cool those girls down."

"Wh-what should we do?" Kimihito asked.

"Are you near a refrigerator?"

Lelouch snuck a peak from the closet door to make sure that the coast was clear before he turned back to both Kimihito and the cellphone. "Give us a minute."

Soon enough, Lelouch and Kimihito successfully stealth their way into the kitchen and were before the refrigerator door. "Okay, now what?"

"Alright, get some ice out of the freezer and put it on their heads." Smith advised.

"….We're hanging up now." And Lelouch ended the call. He then turned back towards Kimihito. "Well that was a huge mess of useless."

"So what do we do now-" However, any conversation was interrupted when Centorea, Miia, and Papi ambushed the two males and crashed into the ground. The liminal celebration soon turned to horror as Miia found both Kimihito and Lelouch slick with a red liquid. Could they really have killed their host out of their unbridled lunar fever? How could they even face their-

"Ow…!" Kimihito groaned in pain as he pushed himself off the floor. He then saw the mess of condiments, eggs, and other such refrigerator groceries and items spiraled across the floor. "Ah man…. everything fell out, the ketchup is just everywhere…. I hope I can get the stain out…"

"Ugh…." Lelouch groaned as well as he pushed himself off the floor. "We seriously need to work something out for next month…"

"Darling/Boss/Milord…." The liminal girls called out to Lelouch and Kimihito.

"Are you guys finally feeling a little calmer…." Kimihito turned towards the liminal girls and immediately did not like the aura they collectively gave off.

"I'm leaning towards a 'no' for this one." Lelouch answered.

* * *

Morning could not have come early enough for Kimihito and Lelouch as the liminal girls slept their lunar fever away and allowed time for them to recover from their injuries. Although Lelouch, as a Code Bearer, was able to rapidly recover from the previous night, Kimihito was not so fortunate as he was bandaged and gazed with wounds that still needed time.

From the events of last night, they both decided upon two things: Kimihito will date Miia and Papi as potential marriage partners, and that everyone goes to bed early on the night of the full moon. Just then, the doorbell had rung.

"I'll get it." Lelouch offered. "You need to deliver the news in person." Kimihito agreed as he headed towards the living room to wake up Papi, Miia, and Centorea.

Lelouch, however, felt rather uneased as he approached the front door. Normally, he could still hear the clamor of his fanbase outside, but now it was deathly quiet. Perhaps they finally gave him the space that he needed?

When he opened the door, he found the last thing he could ever expect.

"Ohayo, my name is Tanjiro Kawakami and I'm sure you know of the person next to me very well." The middle-aged man greeted. "I can also assume that you know why we're here, Lamperouge-san. I have seen you on the news but it took me the longest time to finally have the opportunity to finally meet with you face to face. I'm sure the two of you will have plenty to talk about."

Lelouch, for his part, could not help but stare deeply into the yellowish green eyes that he did not believe that he could ever see again in this world or the next. Her orange locks framed her face as she looked down, barely able to look upon Lelouch's own face and twiddled her thumbs.

"Hi, Lulu…"

The moment, however, was interrupted when a voice in the crowd called out "Shirley sucks!"

"Okay! Which one of you was the insensitive bastard who said that?!" Lelouch roared into the crowd. Needless to say, there was a new headline for the coming days.

* * *

Aaaand that's a wrap! Now wasn't that a surprise? And you can bet that there's more where that comes from, abet not as dramatic. Still, something to look forward to in the coming chapters now that Lelouch has the proper number of females in his harem to spark up romantic conflict and other such typical shenanigans. The only reprisal being that Shirley's living with a different host family, but I'm pretty sure that she'll make regular visits if only to draw the line in the sand when it comes to Lelouch. Still on the fence on whether or not to have any of the other canon characters homestay with her as well to be honest. Though I'm sure some of you might have some ideas, maybe even with the choices for that poll just to make things interesting or at the very least justify their meeting with our resident immortal.

And I'm sure those of you familiar with either the manga or the anime just what kind of shenanigans Kimihito will be suffering from in the coming chapters, though it's almost guaranteed that he won't face them alone. Well, not sure about the next issue Miia would have, but I'll figure it out once I cross that bridge. Probably may have to combine episodes/chapters to make up for it.

And before I go, I had the most ingenious of brain farts occur to me just. It's so brilliant that I'm surprised that it never crossed my mind until now and it will be GLORIOUS!

Or at least interesting. Pretty sure a good chunk of you will hate me for it and probably stop reading this story, but for the rest of you? Oh will it really throw a wrench into everyone's plans- Anya? Where'd you get that picture from? What- NO! Don't you dare upload that to-


	8. Everyday Life around the Kitchen

**MonMusu Geass**

Hello and welcome again to another chapter of this bizarre brainfart crossover of mine, and apologies for the late entry. Still in the middle of Jak II and to pull away from the game, and subsequent trophy hunting, just to write this chapter isn't exactly what one would call a "cake walk".

Speaking of which, wouldn't a cake walk be hard since, well, you're not supposed to let said cake fall or else it'll just be a mess on the floor? Eh, whatever, let's go onto the reviews before I ramble on even more on pointless matters.

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER** – Yeah, he does have a chance, but will the harem gods allow Lelouch ample opportunity to let that relationship bloom? I'm no betting man, but I'm not putting money on that one.

Pretty sure those three'll be occupied with doujinshi involving themselves and lelouch if you know what I'm saying?

 **ARSLOTHES** – Well I'm glad that you found this fanfiction's sense of humor palatable. I'm not known to be a funny individual, but I do have my moments from time to time.

Granted, they don't occur as often as one would like, but what can ya do?

 **CPU zero heart** – Oh I'm glad that you liked my little twist at the end. I mean what better way to introduce a wrench into someone's plan than to ring one's doorbell?

Well if she ever knew, you can bet that she won't take it well.

At the moment, I'm on the fence on the whole "Lala" issue. It'll probably depend on if the two harems are properly balanced enough for the answer to be fanfic canon.

What can I say? I'm such a tease!

 **samuraimaster1776** – Why thank you.

 **infadinityfollower** – Glad that you enjoyed it.

 **MargraveJeremiah** – Favoritism much? But in all seriousness, I do have the perfect, PERFECT way to get Orange into this world that will be just the highlight of hilarious!

Or at least I hope so… Not to confident that everyone's gonna like how I brought him into this world.

Not too sure how to even rationalize Charles' and Marianne's transfer into the MonMusu world when they were wiped from existence. But when it does happen, oh the *bleep* storm that'll develop….

True, Odysseus does have his moments, but I'm not trusting him around Papi for plausible reasons. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if Lilith-chan would be a good idea either…

 **The King in White** – Oh don't worry, he'll make his appearance soon. I just need to find the perfect moment for it to pop up. Then you can squeal like a fangirl.

 **RageAgainstTheDying/ Half-Dragon127** – I'm glad that you found the twist as shocking as I envisioned. And bravo for guessing that particular element for other Code Geass characters whom appear in the MonMusu world besides Jerimiah "ORANGE IS THE COLOR OF MY LOYALTY" Gottwald.

Also, I have nothing against LelouchXKallen. Heck, I highly support it. I'm just not that into the GinoXKallen pairing to be perfectly honest. Dropped many a fanfic that even suggested a pairing with a few exemptions for, well, logical reasoning.

To be honest, Rolo'll have some issue being the attention hungry little brother not only due to Lelouch's growing liminal harem but also because he'll be a homestay at someone elses homestay. Not too sure if he'll be alone or with other canon liminal characters to be honest. Though for some odd reason, the first thought that came to my head is that he's rooming with Draco, not sure why….

A louder version of C.C. who's into BL doujinshi, oh I can just imagine the hilarity that'll ensue. Though then again, it'll depend upon the results of the poll once a certain chapter has popped up. For those of you who guessed correctly, you know what I'm talking about. Also, his issue isn't against doujinshi, it's more like yaoi doujinshi of himself and other Code Geass characters, especially if he's on the receiving end.

Kii would be a bit more of a challenge to work with since, well, she's not exactly known for going into urbanized areas for obvious reasons. Not to mention how to get those two acquainted but I think I can figure something out. Again, depending upon the results of the poll.

I could probably post a few chapters online just to test the waters and see if there's interest or not. Maybe even the same with my other odd brainfart of a crossover between G.I. Joe and Familiar of Zero while I'm at it.

Oh, I almost forgot. Congratulations, you win a free internet cookie! I mean, it's no Oreo, but whatever.

 **Guest** – I guess I can publish a few chapters to see what people think of it. Just need to round out the Omakes I planned for some of those chapters.

 **Paxloria** – Oh it's basically a reference to the Nightmare of Nunnally manga, the equivalent of our "oh my god", "Jesus H. Christ", "Holy *bleep*" among others.

 **Lewis-Sama** – Glad you liked it. Oh look, wish granted!

 **Fallen-Ryu** \- Thanks for the words of encouragement. As for Lelouch being the straight man during THAT time of the month, yeah that'll only last until his own harem becomes equal, if not rival in terms of chaos to Kimihito's own.

And he's less brooding and more like not exactly happy that he's on the receiving end of the Suzaku, Rolo, and Gino shipping.

Heaven help us all if there be portals to such continuities.

Anywho, before we begin let's get the legally required mumbo-jumbo out of the way so I'm not gonna get a letter in the mail from people who can hire better lawyers than me.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou is owned by Okayado, Tokuma Shoten publishing, Tatsuya Yoshihara, and studios Lerche and Seva. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Everyday Life around the Kitchen**

" _You can't kill him!" The green haired girl exclaimed as she stepped into the path of the bullet that was meant for the schoolboy. Mercifully the ballistic round penetrated her skull and granted her a swift death as her body collapsed to the ground._

" _Whoops..!" The Captain of Clovis' Royal Guard realized._

" _Y-You shot her!" Lelouch then kneeled before the body. "You actually shot her!"_

" _Uh… No I didn't!" The royal guard captain countered._

" _Y-Yes you did! I saw you!"_

" _No you didn't!"_

" _Dude, we ALL saw you shot her!" One of the royal guard exclaimed._

" _No you didn't! I have a gun to make you agree with that!"_

" _Uh… we ALL have guns." A second royal guard explained. "Hell, some of us have assault rifles and they SO beat handguns!"_

" _No they don't!"_

" _Yes they do!" The first royal guard argued._

" _Give me one good reason why assault rifles are better than handguns!"_

" _I'll go better and give you three; larger round capacity, greater range, and more dakka!" The second royal guard answered._

 _The captain of the royal guard gave pause before he replied. "Well you're not wrong on that last part."_

" _Are we seriously NOT gonna address that El Capitan here killed the one person we're supposed to take back ALIVE?!" A third royal guard inquired loudly._

" _Pretty sure he's still in denial about that." A fourth royal guard replied sarcastically._

 _Meanwhile, Lelouch's hand shook mere centimeters from the deceased girl's own hand as he mentally contemplating on why he hesitated when the royal guard were too distracted with their own bickering to flee. 'Seriously, why am I still here!?' He thought to himself as an image of his disabled little sister, Nunnally, flashed before his eyes. 'How am I even gonna explain this to Nunnally if I die right-'_

 _Suddenly, the girl's hand grasped his own. "Oh shit, Zombie!" Lelouch's world then was filled with techno-colored symbolism and imagery. "What kind of anime LSD is this?!"_

" _You don't want it to end here, do you?" The disembodied voice of the girl echoed throughout the space._

" _Wait, hold on-"_

" _You appear to have a reason for living."_

" _Seriously, could you please-"_

" _If I grant you power, could you go on?"_

" _Could you at least let me-"_

" _I propose a deal; in exchange for this power, you must agree to make-"_

" _STOP!" Lelouch exclaimed; the sudden outburst suddenly caused all the psychedelic background to pause._

"… _What?"_

" _I said 'stop', I mean I've been going through a really long day with all these twists and turns with people shooting at me and things blowing up and this whole modern art symbolism thing isn't really helping nor is it keeping me from throwing up so could you at least give me a breather?"_

" _Uh… alright…" There was a long, pregnant pause before the girl continued. "Is that long enough?"_

" _Yeah, I'm good." Lelouch then recalled. "Say, you said something about 'power' right?"_

" _Yes, if you accept-"_

" _As in superpowers?"_

" _In a way-"_

" _Like tokusatsu powers?"_

" _Wha…?"_

" _Will I get cool looking armor? Fight like a martial artist and pilot cool looking robots that combine into an even bigger robot?"_

" _I-I'm not sure if that's how it works-"_

" _Or I transform into a giant robot and combine with other robots to be even a cooler robot!"_

" _Oh look! Foreshadowing!" The girl exclaimed as the image of Lelouch's father, Charles zi Britannia, appeared._

" _Plot device! McGuffin! Chekhov Gun! Throwaway line! DEUS EX MACHINA!" The emperor of Britannia exclaimed to hooded figures in the image._

" _Are we seriously going to address this or just ignore-" Lelouch began when the emperor interrupted him._

" _EXCELSIOR!"_

" _So it's gonna be one of those abridge series? Yeah, okay." Lelouch replied in a blasé manner. "Seriously, what did mom ever SEE in this guy?"_

 _The image of his mother, Marianne, then appeared. "He has an elephant penis!"_

" _Ask a stupid question, and I'm now traumatized for life." Lelouch shuttered. "SO gonna get counseling after this…"_

" _You mean life counseling?" Kirino Kōsaka asked as suddenly as her appearance._

" _What the-? What are you doing here? This isn't your anime! Don't you have an older brother to stalk or something?"_

" _Don't YOU have a little sister to violate?"_

" _Hey! What happens in the broom closet STAYS in the broom closet! Besides, aren't you into that kind of stuff?"_

" _Do you want it or not?!" The girl exclaimed in frustration._

" _Want what?"_

" _The power of the king."_

" _Oh! Can I become a magical girl!"_

" _It's not that kind of power, now go away!" The girl corrected, to which Kirino stuck out her tongue and faded away._

" _Be forewarned, the power of the king-"_

" _I'll take it!" Lelouch interrupted._

" _Seriously, just like that?"_

" _I'm not sure if you remembered or not, but there's a group of trigger happy soldiers ready to shoot me dead so I don't see how it can get any worse than that."_

" _Well… you're not completely wrong…"_

" _Then let's do this! HENSHIN!" Lelouch exclaimed as the power flowed into his body._

" _Please don't let this be a running gag…" The girl groaned as astral gears meshed together and Lelouch found himself in the exact same spot before the girl's body._

" _Well, it's no super sentai power, but I can work with it." Lelouch then stood up and face the royal guards._

" _Oh, he's back." The captain of the royal guard noted._

" _Finally! We've been standing like this forever! My feet are KILLING me!" One of the royal guard exclaimed in pained annoyance._

" _Seriously, is this what all those monsters have to go through when that Sailor chick transforms?" Another royal guard inquired._

" _Wait, how long was I out?" Lelouch asked._

" _Long enough for it to be funny." The captain of the royal guard answered._

" _Then let's make this quick." Lelouch declared as he dramatically revealed the geass in his eyes._

" _Oh shit! He's an anime protagonist!" The captain of the royal guard gasped in horror._

" _I knew I should have taken out Mook Life Insurance!" A royal guard exclaimed as well._

" _Yes! I am now the hero of this anime!" Lelouch swung out his arm dramatically as his geass radiated to the royal guard. "So go kill yourselves!" The geass then rewired their brains to accept the order without question._

" _Well that's not very heroic of you, but whatever!" The royal guards then place the barrels of their handguns to their necks. "Let's go out with a bang!"_

 _Once the royal guard killed themselves, Lelouch went into an internal monologue. 'Until now, I was little more than a background character for someone else's stories, their own heroes' journeys. But with this power, I can bring down this twisted world, take justice from those that have wronged me, but more importantly…' He then smirked. "I'm SO getting laid tonight!"_

 _Off screen, Lavernius Tucker exclaimed "Bow chicka bow wow!"_

Shirley looked up from the laptop and saw Lelouch's face taunt in anticipation. After a moment of silence, the displaced anime character spoke first. "So, how is it?"

"Honestly?" Shirley shrugged her shoulders. "It's just all over the place."

"The humor's at least there, right?"

"At certain parts." Shirley honestly admitted. "Just not the whole thing. Some of them were just too crude for me."

"So basically up to par with the usual abridge series on YouTube." Lelouch noted flatly. "Well it's a start, but I still need to make it stand out more."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lulu?" Shirley inquired uneasily.

"Until I find a better avenue, yes."

"I see little how thou shalt question Milord's online endeavors." Centorea interrupted. "He shalt succeed in any such task set before him and all shalt rejoice!"

"I would honestly like this to be successful in how well-crafted it is rather than based solely on my involvement." Lelouch then turned towards the centaur. "Speaking of which, Cerea?"

"Aye, Milord?"

"I know that you've sworn yourself to be as my servant and protector, but is elbow room too much to ask for?" It was then did Centorea realize that her position beside Lelouch was slowly, but surely pushed him from the chair he sat upon.

Immediately, Centorea backed away. "A-apologies, Milord! I hath not fathomed my actions give thine discomfort!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't pester Lulu so much!" Shirley countered.

Centorea rapidly faced Shirley, and nearly knocked Leouch flat upon his face in the endeavor. "Hypocritical a statement thine hold, when thou hath done many such an action upon Milord in canon!"

"I-I was just worried about Lulu, that's all!" Shirley's eyes shifted as she began to sweat bullets.

"Worried as thine hath when thou attempted such a call when Milord was in peril in only the first episode?"

"H-how was I supposed to know that Lulu was in danger?" The displaced anime character then gestured towards Lelouch. "Besides, Lulu forgave me for that!"

"It doth not correct the fact that thou hath placed Milord in many a life threatening peril that art otherwise easily avoided!"

"Oh really? Name one thing that I had done and don't go back to that whole 'cell call' thing!"

"The mall unto which thine hath fallen from a mere ledge that nearly dragged Milord and the Traitor over in an attempt to save thee." Centorea countered.

"I-I was confused when Jerimiah removed that memory geass of the Emperor!" Shirley defended herself. "Who else would think clearly after something like that?!"

"Do we REALLY need to revisit one of my darker episodes in this argument?" Lelouch groaned.

"SEE! You're making this needlessly uncomfortable for Lulu!" Shirley debated.

"Hath not be thee whom ushered a challenge upon thine own behavior in canon?" Centorea countered. "If thine wishes not such a recall of the more painful aspects of canon, thou shalt not hath brought up the production in thine own defense!"

"That was all you!"

"AGH! I PUT THE HEAT ON TOO HIGH?!" Miia's exclamation interrupted the argument between Centorea and Shirley as all three turned to find that the lamia had instigated a grease fire.

Lelouch, for his part, sighed as he pushed himself off the chair as he declared. "I'll get the fire extinguisher…"

The centaur and displaced anime character, with childishly puffed cheeks, turned away from each other.

"AAAAHHH! LET ME HELP MIIA!" Kimihito exclaimed.

"I-I'll take care if it!" Miia declared. "I have to look like a good marriage candidate for you, Darling! I've gotta try extra hard to be wifey!"

"How about less of a fire hazard?" Lelouch mused with the extinguisher in hand.

"Y-yeah, just put out the fire!" Kimihito agreed in a panic.

"That's why I'm making dinner today!" Miia declared once more as she put a lid upon the grease fire to starve it of oxygen. "A good wife is a good cook!"

"A good wife doesn't burn the house down either." Lelouch countered once more.

If Miia had a retort, it was lost in her passionate mild daydream of when she will finally become Kimihito's wife. The blush upon her cheeks, that she poorly hid, revealed the nature of such a fantasy. Her next words were even clearer. "Ooohhh, Darling, you're so horny…!"

"That has nothing to do with cooking, does it…?"

"Normally no, but as the old saying goes 'the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach'." Lelouch mused out loud. "With Miia, she just might be impatient enough."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Kimihito mused when he noticed that the pot upon the stove had begun to boil over. "Miia! The Pot!"

The lamia, whom had spaced out just moments ago, then reacted as she grabbed the pot by the handles and off the stove. Unfortunately for her hands, she grasped the pot handles without adequate thermal protection. "Hot!"

Needless to say, Miia would not be cooking anytime soon.

* * *

 _Through the radio, Lelouch could only imagine the terrorist cell, augmented with the Sutherland Knightmare Frame each, lost to this unknown model one after another. Whatever this new Knightmare Frame of Britannia was, it was formidable or at least unfamiliar enough to warrant such a significant edge in battle. It was going to be a significant obstacle indeed if the former Prince of Britannia was to achieve his objective in this battle._

" _Eden Vital! I'm the anime protagonist here in a giant robot anime!" Lelouch complained. "I shouldn't even be losing my first battle!"_

 _It was then did Lelouch notice the Slash Harken anchor itself upon the building to which he hid his own commandeered Sutherland, did he look up and gazed upon the instrument of this tactical defeat: A white knightmare. "Seriously? A white knight?! Are we really- EDEN VITAL, NOT THE FACE!" Too late did he exclaimed as the unknown white Knightmare Frame threw a punch that Lelouch barely blocked with the forearm of the machine._

" _Okay," Lelouch then exclaimed as he gave a good look at the machine that had recently become a thorn in his side. "Who called in a Gundam? That's not fair, totally different franchise!"_

" _Alright!" Suzaku exclaimed as both Knightmare Frames used their respective Landspinners to push the other back. "I found the final boss!"_

" _Now whose bright idea was it to bring an Eden Vital Super Robot in a Real Robot anime?!" Lelouch complained once more._

 _And that's when the floor collapsed beneath them. "YAAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEEEYYYY!" Both screamed throughout the impromptu gravity elevator and smashed through various floors on their sojourn to the bottom._

" _Yeah… that wasn't such a good idea after all…" Lelouch mused as he recovered first. "Probably need to eject- OH COME ON!" He exclaimed as the white Knightmare Frame performed a spinning kick. "Now that's just breaking the laws of physics all together! And why does that kick seem so familiar….?"_

" _SURPRISE MOTHA FUKKA!" The terrorist of the red Glasgow, Kallen, exclaimed as she threw the punch towards the white Knightmare Frame, only for the latter to catch it at the last minute. "Always wanted to say that." She then turned towards Lelouch's own Sutherland. "You! I've returned the favor so now-" Only to find that it was absent. "Where'd he go?"_

 _Outside the ruined building, Lelouch's Sutherland raced away from the white Knightmare Frame. "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"_

"Well that was disturbing…." Shirley looked up from the laptop and watched as Lelouch entered the living room.

"What doth bother thee, milord?" Centorea inquired of Lelouch, though in the background Shirley was slightly miffed at the fact that the liminal centaur spoke to him first.

"Eden Vital, I'm not even sure how to put this into words without it sounding perverse." The immortal code bearer sighed as he placed a hand upon his face.

"What do you mean, Lulu?" Shirley asked. "Does that explain Miia's scream earlier?"

"Well, to sum it all up in the only words the current vocabulary would allow, when I opened the door in concern as to why Kimihito had not exited Miia's bedroom, I found him peeling layers of dead skin from the aforementioned lamia's tail in humid heat."

The centaur, for her part, covered her mouth as she spoke. "Most scandalous indeed!"

"I don't get it…" Shirley noted.

"Well I have read once that for lamia, shedding one's old skin is quite a source of embarrassment if seen." Lelouch recalled before he shrugged. "But how it is scandalous I have no clue."

"Would it not be perverse in the thought of beneath the old skin lies supple and young skin glisten anew and virgin pure?" Centorea suggested aloud, enough for the thought to sink into the minds of the displaced fictional characters.

"Eden Vital…!" Shirley's face was but a deep crimson as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Since such a subject has arisen," Centorea began "I cannot help but ponder as to why both of ye exclaimed 'Eden Vital', tis there a significance?"

"Well back home, Eden Vital was the official religion of Britannia though seldom few beyond the houses of older nobility practice the faith. Still, it has trickled down to even commoners in the form of everyday profanity. Think of it as, how does that saying goes? 'Take the lord's name in vain' or along similar lines. Not unlike how people of this world go 'Good God', 'Jesus Christ', 'By the Gods' and similar phrases."

"Verily?"

"It's a cultural habit that's hard to break." Lelouch then turned towards Shirley. "So how's my latest version of the script?"

"Well…." Shirley tried to find the most appropriate response to the inquiry. "It's kind of… meme-mie."

"So on par with the usual abridge series." Lelouch noted. "Now how do I even-"

"D-DARLING!" Miia's voice roared across the house.

"What now?" Lelouch sighed as he turned and climbed the stairs. However, upon the sight that was presented to him the moment the door to Miia's bedroom was opened, the only words he could utter was "EDEN VITAL, MIIA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIS NECK?!"

Later on, a neck-braced Kimihito was presented with Miia's newest attempt at culinary art. To say that the dishes were of the color purple would have been the most polite description of the atrocity to cooking.

"Wh-what in the world is this?" Lelouch could not believe his eyes as Shirley was equally speechless.

Miia giggled in delight that Kimihito was finally able to sample her cooking. "This both an apology and thanks for earlier. I heated up the food that was edible, so eat up!" The lamia then turned towards Lelouch, Shirley, and Centorea. "You're welcome to join too!"

Hesitantly, the displaced anime characters and centaur took their place upon the table. Then, with heavy caution, the three used their utensils and sampled the alien cuisine. It was unknown exactly when it happened, but before both Shirley and Lelouch fell into unconsciousness, both saw their lives flash before their eyes.

Lelouch, thanks to his Code, was the first to recover from the overt food poisoning to find the lamia studious before a cook book of all things. The look upon her face, however, heavily suggested that she was not pleased with this new task. He turned towards Kimihito who was equally studious before a book on snakes. "Is there a reason why-"

"Miia's not allowed to cook until she studies first." Kimihito snappily answered.

"Is she THAT bad of a cook?"

"T-the lamia be heavily absent in the culinary arts to the point of non-existence, milord." Centorea answered in a painful groan and a face pale as death as she tended to a still unconsciously ill Shirley. "Papi was late to harken our current fate, for she was but victim before."

Lelouch paused as he absorbed the information before he spoke "….I was wondering where she was today."

* * *

A few days have passed since the earlier culinary incident before Miia was allowed to attempt the art of cooking once more. She was determined to prove that she was the prospective wife candidate with her cooking as she set out to cook stew, with Kimihito's supervision of course.

Or rather, that was the intent before both have entered the kitchen to find that Lelouch was preoccupied with a task over the kitchen sink. "What are you doing, Lulu?" Miia inquired.

"In a word?" Lelouch then stepped away to reveal a large mop bucket occupied with a strange slime-like creature that still collected parts of itself that emerged from the faucet. "Welcoming a new house guest."

"Are you sure?" Kimihito inquired as he stared at the unknown creature that stared back.

"Given our history with our current house guests, this seems up to par."

"How did you even know that it was a liminal?" Kimihito asked.

"At first, it was precautionary." Lelouch shrugged. "When I found that the faucet leaked this blue-green slime, I thought that it just might be another liminal coming into the house so I carefully placed what was present into the bucket and just let it drain into it and just wait for the inevitable visit from Smith."

"Are you sure Smith-san had any part of this?"

"When has she NOT been part of anything?" Lelouch countered, to which Kiminito could only concede the debate.

"OH! I bet she'll try to steal Darling away!" Miia exclaimed which caused the slime-like creature to quiver in fright as it wrapped a tendril around Lelouch's arm in security.

Lelouch patted and cooed the creature before it looked back up to the lamia. "What makes you so sure that it's female? For all we know it could be male, a lost child even."

"Really?"

"Well your guess is as good as mine." Lelouch shrugged just as Centorea entered the kitchen.

"Milord! Thy be assaulted by a slime-"

"It's alright Cerea," Lelouch interrupted as the fake sword was mid-way unsheathed from Centorea's hips. "So far the creature isn't hostile in any- Wait, did you say that this thing is called a 'slime'?"

The centaur nodded. "There be but a menagerie of creatures and liminal beings that thou humanity be but ignorant to such an existence. The slime be but one such species."

"Well at least we know what species it is." Lelouch mused as he petted the slime into calm complacency.

"Milord, tis be wise to not hold utmost caution with thine unknown slime?"

"Well like I said earlier, the slime hasn't made any overt hostile action." Lelouch answered once again. "If anything, its acting more like a scared, lost child so it's better not to get it to nervous-" He stopped as he saw how Centorea turned her blushed face away and mumbled incoherent words. The anime character then turned towards Kimihito. "Okay, what did I say this time?" Kimihito could only shrug in response.

It was at this point in time did Papi and the slime lock sight with one another. After a moment or two, the harpy simply spoke "Suu."

"Papy?" Miia inquired first.

"Suu is Suu!" Papi exclaimed happily.

Lelouch was the first to understand the harpy's intent. "Let's not get to presumptuous there Papi. The slime may already have a name so it wouldn't be right to-" The code bearer then noticed that the surface of the slime rippled in a queer, joyful manner. Curious, Lelouch asked. "Do you like the name 'Suu'?" The slime responded with the same ripples of happiness. "Okay, the slime's name is Suu. Certainly simplifies things."

Lelouch turned towards the fridge when Suu's tendril wrapped itself around Lelouch's arm. "Still not comfortable?" He asked with a raised eyebrow before he turned towards Centorea. "Cerea, if you don't mind, could you get me a bottled water from the fridge?"

"Aye, milord." The Centaur nodded her head in agreement as she went to retrieve the requested item. However, before the bottle could be exchanged, the tendril unwrapped itself from Lelouch's arm and snatched it from Centorea's grasp and began to chug the water down until it was empty. "S-Suu! Tis be rude to simply take-"

"Let's not get too excited." Lelouch cautioned. "Unless I'm wrong, we have ourselves a hydrophile." He then moved the Suu-occupied mop bucket from the sink and placed it upon the kitchen counter, placed a plug and turned on the faucet to fill the sink with water. Suu noticeably quivered in sudden fright as it wrapped its tendril around Lelouch's arm one more. Ever the analyst, Lelouch petted and cooed Suu as he decreased the flow of the water to one that Suu was most comfortable.

Almost cautiously, Suu extended its tendril into the water and began to draw the universal solvent into itself. "Tis be nearly mesmerizing…" Centorea mused.

"But why was Suu scared earlier?" Miia asked.

"I guess there's a certain limit to how much water a slime can take in." Kimihito shrugged.

"I had a similar hypothesis as well." Lelouch agreed, however it was at that very moment in time did the group notice that Suu had begun to grow with each gulp of water. They all stepped back as Suu the slime grew larger and larger until she burst into a humanoid form. A rather feminine humanoid form.

"AH! Suu is a girl!" Miia exclaimed as she pointed at Suu.

Lelouch, for his part, could only sigh in exasperation from the entire affair. "There isn't going to be a quiet day from now on, is there?" Just then did he notice that Suu pet him on the top of his head, mimicry of what he had done for Suu when she was a small blob of slime. When the displaced anime character turned to look at Suu, her body rippled joyfully as she morphed a smile upon her face.

* * *

And in comes Suu. A few of you may be wondering how her introduction feels quite familiar. Not really canon but still a sense of deija vu. Well there's a good reason for that; it's a direct inspiration of Suu's own introduction via the fanfiction story "Everyday Life as a Supporting Character" by luckychaos. In fact, before I even finished her introduction I PM'ed luckychaos to see if it was alright if I did a similar scene. It was cleared so long as it wasn't a carbon copy and thus the chapter we have right now.

Granted, the chapter is shorter than what would justify the length of time for it to be published even with the Abridged content for padding, but other issues have popped up that made such an endeavor a bit of a tricky proposition. Heck, I was surprised that I was able to even finish it at this time of the year. Still, apologies are in order.

To make up for it, well after pondering it for a while I figured that it was prudent to merge the next two chapters/episodes into a single entry since I did the exact same thing with this chapter. And in that chapter, I will not only reveal one of two prospective harem matches for Lelouch, but also my brilliant idea that I hinted at in the last chapter.

Or at least brain fart. Either way, the next chapter will be filled with twists and turns….. in theory.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews are discouraged. Though knowing Mero here, she'll just love to see a tragic- Wait, what? NO! I am not going to do that! There's no way I'm- What are you doing with that shell? No, No-no-no-no-No-No-NO-NONONONONONONO-


End file.
